Happy Tree Friends: Blood & Fire 2
by Wolfess19
Summary: A old adversary returns, his mind filled with cold-hearted revenge for what they've done a year ago. Will he finally be put down for good this time? Contains Flippy x Flaky, Splendid x OC - and some lemon.
1. Chapter 00:  Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[The sequel to "Happy Tree Friends: Blood & Fire". For those who haven't read the first volume, I suggest you do that so you could understand what's going on here.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 00 – Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>"They're right in front of you!"<em> their adversary bellowed through the overhead speakers; lights flashed onto a restrained Flippy and Moonlight as they knelt on the floor, held down by heavy chains.

_"Eliminate them!"_ he ordered. Splendid and Flaky watched in horror as the collars around their necks zapped; gulped as an angry pair of grass-green and ocean-blue orbs glared at them.

Flaky screamed as she dodged a crazed Flippy, barely missing her neck as he tried to decapitate her. But she stopped running as he whimpered; turned and found him clenching his fists and kneeling on the ground. "Help me, Flaky…" he whispered, only to be zapped again as he screamed.

"I…I don't want to hurt you…" Moonlight sobbed, her collar giving off a spark as one of Splendid's tears dropped onto it. She winced as the collar zapped again, her half burned neck fur smoking slightly as she roared and shoved the distracted squirrel off her.

_"ELIMINATE THEM!"_ he repeated, giving them a higher dose of electricity – so high the flesh around their necks was beginning to singe.

Splendid and Flaky didn't want to hurt them…but seeing them in this state, it seems there's no other choice.

_'It may the only way to get out alive…'_


	2. Chapter 01: Rough Play

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Lemon up ahead – ignore it if you can't take it. You've been warned…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 01 – Rough Play**

* * *

><p>It's been about a year since the horrible incident…<p>

"Ssh…" Flippy mouthed, pressing a finger to his lips before silently reloading his gun. Lifty and Shifty nodded and scampered into the trees; both are well-blended into the foliage. Peeking from behind a tree trunk, he spied Splendid in a clearing as he guarded a flag. "No sign of teams 'Green' or 'Red'," Moonlight reported as she leaned against him, "Do you think they've given up?"

"I don't think so…" Splendid replied as he held her close by one arm, "'Green' is nearby – I hear laughter from the trees." Flippy glared up at his teammates; the raccoons shrugged, unable to stop their excited snickering. Moonlight then cocked her gun as rustling leaves caught her attention, glaring in the opposite direction.

Roaring battle cries, Splendont and Flaky burst from their hiding place and began firing pellets at them; Splendid and Moonlight fled and hid among the trees, firing from their cover. "Fuck this! _CHARGE!_" Flippy ordered, his 3-man team rushing straight for the unguarded flag…or so they thought.

"Not so fast!" Flaky yelled as she aimed her gun and fired a stream of red pellets. Flippy leaped for cover at the last second; Lifty and Shifty yelped as the pellets hit them, red paint splattering onto their fur. The army bear then peeked from his cover and smirked as green paint dotted his screaming-then-giggling girlfriend. "Cover me!" Moonlight yelled as she jumped from her hiding place while Splendid – acting like a sniper – fired blue paint pellets at the remaining opponents.

Moonlight was about to snatch the flag when she yelped; blue paint was splattered all over her butt, staining her mini-shorts. Splendid mouthed an 'oops' as she growled. "You're out!" Splendont called, snickering. "But that's friendly fire –!" the wolf spat, screaming as pellets of red and green paint hit her like multiple hailstones. "Now you're _really_ out~!" the red squirrel crowed, flying and spraying bullets into the trees, hoping to hit Splendid.

Said blue squirrel escaped just in time and zoomed straight for the flag, only to be blocked by Flippy. As the two dodged each other's paint pellets, Splendont intervened; all three then stood around the flag in a 3-man standoff, aiming at each other's chests.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"Damn…" they muttered, tossing down their empty paint guns. "It's a draw…again," Moonlight called out, helping up the other paint-covered 'casualties'. "That's _so_ not fair, Flippy – you said you'd pick _either_ Lifty or Shifty, _not both_!" Flaky complained. "But you and Moonlight got super squirrels on your teams – so it's fair enough!" he countered, chuckling as the red porcupine landed weak playful punch on his torso.

"And you…" Moonlight mocked-growled as she turned to Splendid, "What's the deal hitting me? I'm on your team!" All the boys snickered as she went red in embarrassment. "I get trigger-happy when distracted," excused the blue flying squirrel, making the boys laugh even harder. "'Distracted'? Looks to me you hit me on –!" she fired back, silenced as his mouth crashed onto hers. Before long her glare melted away, closing her eyes as her boyfriend deepened the kiss and held her then-relaxed body closer to himself.

"Gross!" Lifty exclaimed, turning away from 'Blue'. "Not in front of us!" Shifty scolded, barely able to hide his smirk as he kept watching. Splendont did a facepalm and snickered, noting his blue doppelganger never had enough of her since the day they met. "Sorry, guys…" Splendid breathed as he pulled away from his girlfriend, "Playtime's over for us." Moonlight growled cutely and allowed him to pick her up; held onto him as he flew straight for his home.

"So…" Flippy asked, "Anyone up for 'Round 2'?" Flaky agreed…only if he gets either Lifty or Shifty off his team. Flippy disagreed with her condition due to the fact she still has Splendont on her team; it's only fair that he's got three on his. "Actually, you kids go on and play – I have other matters to tend to," Splendont explained, taking off into the skies.

_"Can we PLEASE quit playing with paint guns and go for the real deal?"_ Flipqy requested, trying not to sound like a beggar. _'Last time I allowed that, you almost went on a killing spree through the entire town!'_ Flippy thought, scolding him. But his alter ego persisted, insisting he'll spare a few like last time…

* * *

><p><em>It was a paintball match between 'Holly' (Flippy and Flaky) and 'Snow' (Splendid and Moonlight) during a rainy night as they thought it would be more challenging. He had just taken cover with his partner when thunder cracked nearby, forcing him to lose his sanity. "No!" Flaky panicked; screamed as Flipqy held her from fleeing. "Listen, bitch…" he growled, "If you behave, I'll let you live. Got it?" The red porcupine only nodded in return. "Alright – let's go!" he ordered, switching his paintball gun with an AK-47.<em>

_Splendid immediately noticed the switch and yelled at Moonlight to run. The wolf complied, only to turn back to find him trying to wrestle the AK-47 out of her insane brother's hands. Splendid failed, earning a hard hit to the head and rendering him unconscious. Moonlight screamed and dove behind a wall just as a barrage of bullets flew at her. Then another crack of thunder echoed, igniting a dead tree just in front of her. "CUT THAT OUT!" Eclipse ordered as she jumped out, claws drawn as she leaped for him._

_Flipqy dodged at the last second and snickered as her claws got embedded into a log. "See you later!" he mock-purred as he ran off, dragging a whimpering Flaky along with him. Within minutes, the green-and-red couple arrived at the town centre; the poor porcupine could only watch as he butchered those that were trying to get away from him and from the rain. Flaky let out her loudest scream as another thunder cracked just inches from her…which resulted in snapping Flippy back to normal. "Did we win?" her confused boyfriend joked, trying to ignore the bloody mess and the glares he's earning._

* * *

><p><em>"Will you let me take over due to my 'good behavior' these past few weeks?"<em> Flipqy asked. Flippy rolled his eyes and suggested Shifty will team up with Flaky; completely ignored Flipqy's rants. _"Fine! Have it your way,"_ his 'shadow' grumbled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Moonlight moaned as Splendid kissed her collarbone tenderly, squirming beneath him as he pinned her to his bed. At first, she suggested letting her clean off the paint – but he didn't mind. "Looks like somebody never had enough of this…" he growled seductively, expertly stroking her flower and listening to her whimper as he intensified it. Pulling off her blue V-collar shirt and black bra, he leaned down and grasped a pink nipple between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue; slipped off her dark-blue mini-shorts at the same time, impatiently tugging at her black thongs.

His wolf girlfriend giggled and slipped it off for him, smirking as she watched his erection throb at the sight. Spreading her legs, she exposed the dripping nectar clinging onto some strands of fur, soaking it. Holding them apart, he prodded her entrance before slowly shoving himself in, groaning as the tight walls throbbed on his shaft. "Ngh…f-faster…" she begged, moaning and blushing as he grinded above her. She could feel him moving deeper with each thrust – lust burned within her as he rammed her cervix. "So tight…" he winced as he thrust harder, sweat soaking his fur as he groaned.

He then pulled her close until they were knelt close to each other; still kept thrusting as he 'marked' her neck. He could make out his name being called between her moans. As their tongues exchanged saliva in their hot mouths, he could feel her climax closing in; knew he's close to his release as well and pushed her back down, ramming his rod repeatedly as precum leaked out of him.

"A-Ah~!" she half-screamed; claws dug into the bedsheet as he rammed harder; her nectar flowed out just as he groaned, filling her with his hot seed. "Yeah…" he sighed in relief, pecking Moonlight's lips as he pulled out. "I love you…" she whispered as she snuggled close, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you too…" he whispered back, watching her sleeping face for a few minutes before drifting off to a deep slumber himself.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile for Flippy and Flaky – their paintball match became a 'free-for-all' battle as they pelted each other with green-and-red paint. "I think that's enough for today," said Flaky, giggling as she hugged Flippy. Just then, Lifty and Shifty spied an armored truck driving past; made an excuse about remembering an errand and ran off.

"Some habits never change…" Flippy muttered, snickering as he looked at himself, "Guess it's time for a shower. You go first." Flaky gasped as he slapped her butt, blushing as she half-ran into his barracks-inspired home. The red porcupine grabbed a towel and walked right into the bathroom, shivering as cold water pelted her body.

Flippy waited in the living room, smiling at the pictures placed on the mantle. The most prized photographs were of his and Moonlight's parents, Captain and Starlight. One showed their father fishing at a lake while their mother hung upside down by her legs from an oak tree, both laughing at the camera. A different one showed their mother again, but golden orbs stared back instead of her usual emerald-greens – that was Nova, his mother's alter ego and best friend, as she bullied some cat burglars. Beside her were Flipqy and Eclipse, each torturing one cat burglar as they grinned evilly at the camera. _'Good times…'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Flippy and Moonlight were invited over to their parents' home – or rather, the very first place they lived in since he and Moonlight were born. "This was your room," Starlight described as she showed them around their untouched nursery. Flipqy watched through his counterpart's eyes, part of him trying not to smile as they explored a piece of their past.<em>

_"You both used to chew and – sort of – fight over this blanket together," Captain explained as he held up a soft flannel baby-blue blanket riddled with misshaped black paw prints. Moonlight then held up a tiny frame, showing a pair of little painted handprints. "That was yours and Flippy's very first artwork," her mother explained, giggling, "You were both very fond of finger paint." Bored of the 'tour', Eclipse smirked as she flexed her claws and began slashing away at some trees in her mind world._

_Just then, their ears perked at the sound of a window being crashed; Flippy immediately recalled an incident where bullets crashed windows and rained glass onto him during the war. "Show yourself!" Flipqy growled as he barged out of the room, finding some masked burglars trying to run off with some valuables. Without warning, he grabbed a glass shard and treated it like a dagger, slicing up one unfortunate thief before chasing down the rest through the house._

_Starlight growled and blinked – her green eyes flashed to gold in an instant, grabbing a curtain tassel and lassoing at least three of the thieves before they could escape. Moonlight's nose then picked up the familiar smell of smoke as her mother had forgotten to turn off the stove, burning their lunch – allowing Eclipse to take over and feast on a burglar, growling at how hungry she was from the trip to travel here. Captain couldn't help but grin at the state his family was in; grabbed the camera and called out, "Smile~!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Yep…those guys picked the wrong house to rob,"<em> echoed Flipqy's voice. Suddenly, Flaky yelped – Flippy immediately rushed to the bathroom and found her…trying to wash shampoo out of her eyes. _"She's hot…"_ Flipqy growled lustfully. Flippy glanced to the mirror and caught his alter ego's expression – he was drooling slightly. _"Hey!"_ Flipqy yelled as his counterpart draped Flaky's towel over the glass…but he then heard snickering; rolled his eyes as he remembered he could _still_ see her through his own eyes.

Flaky finally managed to clean off the shampoo and blinked, blushing as she found Flippy standing and staring right at her. _'Whoa, easy girl – he's seen you naked before…'_ she reminded herself as she laughed nervously behind the shower curtain. "W-What are you d-doing in h-here a-anyway?" she stammered.

"I heard you yelp…and…um…" Flippy trailed off, feeling Flipqy's lust slowly taking over; shook his head and turned away. "I should've knocked – sorry," he apologized, unable to hide his flushed face as the towel slipped off the mirror (and noticed Fliqpy's same expression in the glass). Just as he was about to walk out, her small and fragile hand grasped his. "I-It's okay if you want to shower with me…" she stuttered, this time from the cold water soaking her fur. _"Did she just invite you over?"_ Flipqy's voice jeered, _"Our little girlfriend's getting braver everyday…"_

Flippy seemed to hesitate, but relaxed as she took off his coat and beret for him; tossed them carelessly in front of the washing machine. "S-Shit, so c-cold…" he stuttered, shivering as the water droplets pelted him like mini icicles. Flaky then held her body close to his and the two snuggled, sharing the warmth. Both could feel their resistance flowing down the drain as they kissed, eventually using tongue and groping each other's sensitive areas.

The war veteran then pinned Flaky to the wall, rubbing his slowly-hardening erection between her butt cheeks before prodding the tiny hole between them. She stopped as she sensed what he was about to do. "It was 'his' idea…" he whispered as he massaged her breasts. One of her quills accidentally pierced his chest…and the blood caused Flipqy to emerge, much to her fear. "Since it's my idea…" he growled as he pinned her securely by the arms.

"Ah!" she screamed as he shoved his entire length into her ass, shedding a few tears as he began thrusting at a slow pace. "Just relax…" the flipped bear whispered, easing his grip on her hands and groping her buttocks. He smirked as she reached behind and pulled him close, moaning as his shaft continued to throb inside her. She then turned her head and licked his lips, begging for a kiss. "Am I glad Flippy chose you…" he breathed, locking their lips as they made-out. He knew Flippy felt the same as their tongues played.

Her moans seemed to echo within the bathroom walls as he picked up the pace, ramming his rod in and out of her as he groaned. Flaky supported herself by one hand on the tiled wall, scrunching her eyes shut as she enjoyed the sensation. "Oh fuck…" he growled, groaning as he neared his release. Usually he'd let Flippy take over, but there are times when he wanted to be the one to experience this himself.

"Ngh…" Flaky whimpered as a finger slipped into her other orifice, pumping in and out of her as they neared their climax. Letting out her loudest moan, her nectar completely soaked his finger as her body jerked in one powerful orgasm. "Argh~!" Flipqy roared as he came, groaning as some excess seed leaked out of her. Panting, Flippy regained control of his body as he pulled out. "Sorry if that kinda hurt…" the green-eyed bear apologized, turning Flaky around and finding a satisfied expression on her face – this wasn't the first time he let Flipqy touch her; they were one and the same anyway. "Let's finish our shower," she suggested, laughing as they fooled around.

Unbeknown to them, a mysterious but familiar silhouette was lurking just outside in their garden. His cerulean eyes seemed to glow as he hid himself in the shadowy trees; growled angrily as he heard their laughter. _'Just you wait – I'll make sure you'll pay for what you've done to me!'_ he thought, disappearing in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 02: Visions

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media; the song used is a copyright of Evanescence_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 02 – Visions**

* * *

><p><em>DING DONG…<em>

_'Who could that be?' Captain wondered out loud as he walked briskly towards the door. Part of him thought it would be Flippy or Moonlight (or both) coming for a visit, but they made an arrangement of calling first before doing so._

_DING DONG…DING DONG, DING DONG!_

_"Alright, hold your horses!" the irritated blue-eyed green bear called out. No sooner than he opened the door he caught the glint of a gun barrel; ducked as a bullet narrowly missed his head. "Starlight, RUN!" he screamed as he fought the perpetuator. The black-haired gray-and-white wolf stood frozen in terror behind her husband. As she fled, several gunshots rang through the air; heavy footsteps and raspy breathing followed behind her. "Ah!" she shrieked as the perpetuator caught her. Before she could escape, her neck was snapped and her lifeless body collapsed to the floor._

_"Mom? Dad?" called two familiar voices downstairs. Flippy yelped as he saw their father's lifeless body lying in a fresh blood puddle in the hall. Moonlight gasped, eyes watering as she shook the older bear, failing to find any spark of life; rushed past her brother and found Starlight motionless on the floor, her neck bent at an odd angle. Tears flowed like a river as she threw back her head, letting out a mournful howl. Flippy hugged his sister, unable to stop his own tears._

_"We meet again…" growled a gruff voice. The non-identical twins turned, finding a pair of glowing cerulean eyes within the shadows. Two claws (where his hands should be) emerged, followed by a blue body marked with black stripes, covered in a ragged uniform; the peculiar sound of a machine whirring could be heard as he moved – it was the Tiger General, more robotic than animal now._

_"You thought this was over…" he growled, swiping his claws and slashing Moonlight's neck – fresh blood gushed down her shirt and onto the floor as she collapsed, wide-eyed. Flippy fearfully stumbled; inched himself backwards across the floor, accidentally cornering himself. His old adversary's eyes showed neither remorse nor pity as he pulled back one of his claws. "Gah!" the bear yelped as his heart was torn out. The last thing he heard was the Tiger General's evil cackle echoing around him…_

* * *

><p>"AAH!" Flippy roared, sitting up in bed and panting furiously; immediately checked himself for any self-inflicted injuries. "Flippy, what's wrong?" Flaky asked as she sat up, hugging him, "Did you have another nightmare?" Flippy took a few deep breaths; sighed as he said it was something else this time. The porcupine listened as he narrated his dream, her facial features creased with worry. "It's just a dream…" she assured as she calmed him down, "But if you want, you can call and check up on your parents."<p>

"Yeah…I'll do that later," he agreed as he gulped air, "Anyway, get back to sleep – it's still pretty early." But as they lay back down on the fluffy pillows, the army bear's mind was clouded with disturbing thoughts he couldn't fall asleep right away. He then sneaked out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom for his sleeping pills. Seeing Flipqy's tired eyes in the mirror wasn't much of a surprise to him.

Although he and Moonlight were receiving therapy in controlling their 'shadows', both still found a way to break through and wreck havoc every chance they get; the only 'good' thing was that they agreed not to kill anyone they had feelings for – namely Flaky and Splendid. They could still hurt them in order to vent their anger, but only to an extent. "You saw it too, huh?" said Flippy, popping in a pill and gulping some water. "I agree – that was nasty," Flipqy replied, rubbing his eyes, "I could go for a whisky right now." Flippy chuckled, shaking his head as he reminded his alter ego that he doesn't drink.

"Flaky's worried about you," said Flipqy, "I bet she feels that the therapy isn't working out." Flippy sighed and replaced his pills back into the medicine cabinet; faced him in the mirror. "It's working, alright – _really_ slowly," he said, yawning as the sleeping pill's effect kicked in. Flipqy chuckled and ushered him to bed – the war veteran swore he could feel invisible hands gently pushing him and petting his head as he tucked himself next to Flaky.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Moonlight whimpered and slipped out of bed, rushing straight to the bathroom to grab her medication. "I know you're upset, but it's just a dream – calm down," said Eclipse as her counterpart popped a pill into her mouth. "Easy now…" the golden-eyed wolf soothed as Moonlight grasped the sink, growling quietly. "It felt so real…" Moonlight whimpered, "He touched me – _violated me, in fact_. And it…it hurts so bad…"

Eclipse may be 'naturally' evil, but seeing Moonlight like this…she couldn't stand it. "If this will make you feel better – I'll claw out his balls once I get the chance," her evil counterpart said, "Does that sound good?" Before she could reply, there was a knock on her front door. Running her fingers through her long white mane and rubbing her sleepy eyes, she unlocked the door. "Splendont?" she asked, "What are you doing up 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"I heard you whimpering. You okay?" the red squirrel asked. "I'm fine – it was only a bad dream," she replied. Although she and her 'superhero' boyfriend disagreed to the idea, Splendont insisted he'll be her bodyguard whenever his blue 'twin' isn't around – he still believes he owes her for what he did last year. "Well…wanna talk about it? It's not a good idea trying to keep it bottled up. I know because I tried," he explained.

"I'd rather not – it's embarrassing _and_ I'm exhausted," she replied, placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned. "At least let me tuck you in," he insisted. Too tired to protest, she let him carry her back to bed; gently laid her onto the soft mattress before pulling the blanket up to her chin. He then turned…finding a jealous (and half-sleepy) Splendid glaring at him. "It's not what you think," Splendont whispered, "She had a bad dream and I was checking on her."

Splendid stayed silent as he walked over to a now-sleeping Moonlight; his features softened as he sat on the bed, stroking her hair. "Let's go before she finds out we're still here," he added. But as he stood up, he felt his tail being held back by a dainty hand. "Sleep tight, love birds…" Splendont snickered as he left, leaving Splendid to settle down and cuddle her under the covers.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The next day, Moonlight's kitchen – Splendid excused himself and left early for work, leaving the wolf alone with Flippy and Flaky (they decided to have breakfast together). While the girls were busy with preparing breakfast, the bear was conversing with Captain and Starlight over the phone. "Yeah, we're doing fine. How about you guys?" he said, "Nah, just checking up on you. Speaking of which, are you visiting tomorrow? Of course, I can cook!"

"He half-burns breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner all the time…" Flaky whispered, sharing a quiet giggle with Moonlight. Flippy heard them and mock-growled. "Great, we'll see you then. Take care~!" he signed off, finally hanging up the phone. No sooner than he did, the phone rang again. "Hello?" he asked as he picked it up.

_"Enjoyed your conversation with your parents? Because that will be the last time you'll hear from them…"_ replied a whispering male voice, hanging up before Flippy could say anything. "Who was that?" his sister asked as she served out the eggs and bacon while Flaky poured some juice. Flippy shrugged and replaced the phone, joining the girls at the dining table.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Within Flipqy's world, the golden-eyed green bear strolled along a path as he pondered about the mysterious phone call. _'That voice sounds so familiar…'_ he thought, ignoring the chirping birds and fluttering butterflies. "Something on your mind?" Eclipse called out as she hung upside down by a tree. "Nothing, just thinking about that weirdo who called seconds ago," he replied, leaning against the trunk and brushing away strands of white hair dangling at his face.

Eclipse pulled herself up and lay down on her stomach, balancing herself on the bough; asked what the 'weirdo' said. "Something about hearing Mom and Dad's voices for 'the last time'," he replied as he shrugged. She suggested that it could've been a prank caller, but he thought otherwise; still insisted he'd heard this voice before. Eclipse climbed down to the ground and copied her evil brother's pose, glancing sideways and curiously at him.

"Then again, maybe you're right – since I can't recall that voice now," he finally spoke after minutes of eerie silence. Eclipse shrugged and 'disappeared' back to her own mind world; sat on a cliff and stared up at the stars, giggling as she tried to make out constellations hidden in the glittering sky.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Next day – Flippy, Flaky and Moonlight were preparing breakfast at the army bear's place when Splendont walked in, looking worriedly at all three of them. "What's wrong?" the red porcupine asked. Without a word, the red flying squirrel led Moonlight away and whispered into her ear as soon as they were out of earshot. The green-and-red couple watched the wolf suddenly stiffen before collapsing to her knees as she sobbed quietly.

"We found them too late…and we're sorry," they heard Splendont say as they neared them; frowned as Moonlight suddenly stood and ran out, still sobbing. "What's going on?" Flippy asked, suddenly concerned. "I think you should sit down first," replied Splendont, "This…may be a bit hard to take in."

* * *

><p><em>Splendid and Splendont were doing their job – and, as usual, accidentally killed the victims they meant to rescue. They just happened to pass by Captain and Starlight's abode and decided to pay them a visit. "Anybody home?" the blue flying squirrel called out, recoiling as the foul stench of decay reached his nostrils. Fearing the worst, both squirrels split up and did a thorough search…finding bodies.<em>

_Splendid found the retired fighter pilot in the main hall – Captain was shot multiple times in the chest, dried blood leaking out of the holes and his mouth. There were also distinct scratches on his face and arms; the fur and flesh appeared to be ripped off, showing the flesh underneath._

_Splendont was near the upstairs bedroom when he found Starlight; her neck was bent at an alarming angle and her eyes were wide open in shock – one emerald-green and the other fierce gold. He assumed Nova tried to take over but was too late, having her neck snapped before she could do anything. "They're not gonna like this…" he muttered as he shut the wolf's eyes._

* * *

><p>"No…" Flippy murmured, clutching Flaky's hand as he tried not to shed any tears. Splendont went on to explain that they were dead for more than 12 hours according to the decay. "We found them too late…" he repeated, "And we're sorry." Flippy couldn't hold back any more and cried into Flaky's shoulder, leaving his girlfriend to gently stroke his back as that was all she could do right now. "Sorry about your loss," said the red squirrel, sympathetically patting Flippy's shoulder before walking out the door.<p>

A long, mournful howl echoed within Moonlight's home – Handy and Petunia happened to pass by and rushed inside, finding a distraught wolf as she sat curled up on the bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" the blue skunk asked, attempting to brush the white hair out of her face…only to let it fall back as she saw her reddened blue eyes. "She just heard the news," Splendid replied, walking in and pulling his broken-down girlfriend into his arms, "Her parents were murdered." Moonlight cried harder as she heard that.

"Oh…" the orange-and-blue couple sighed sympathetically. "It's only been a year since we got reunited…_why?_" Moonlight screamed, pounding her boyfriend in the chest. "She needs some time alone," Splendid whispered, rocking the upset wolf back and forth as Handy and Petunia silently agreed to the suggestion.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The funeral was held later that afternoon – everyone in town attended, all dressed in black tuxedos and gowns. Lumpy was looking through some cards and mumbling incoherently to himself; Sniffles rolled his eyes and re-arranged the 'cue cards' as the moose had mixed them up for the umpteenth time. Lifty and Shifty were standing by two hearses, leaning against the doors as they watched everyone seat themselves. Flippy and Moonlight – escorted by Flaky and Splendid – walked up to the coffins and looked at the lying corpses of their parents.

Captain and Starlight were 'patched up' so it looked as though they're just sleeping peacefully with their hands folded over their chests. "Sorry I wasn't there for you, Dad…" Flippy whispered, feeling as though he's re-living the [fake] funeral he attended when he was 17 years old; this time he's wearing a black army coat with a black beret. Moonlight (wearing an elegant black gown with a translucent veil covering her eyes) took one look at her mother and began to sway; Splendid immediately caught her as she fainted. As soon as he sat her down beside him, she revived; pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her tear-soaked eyes. Flippy and Flaky joined them, the bear trying to keep a straight face as he kept his eyes on the coffins.

After the sermon (and a few speech blunders from the moose), Lumpy asked if Flippy had something to say; the bear silently walked up to the podium, emotionless. _"You were raised as a soldier – behave like one and get a hold of yourself,"_ Flipqy's voice echoed. "Captain…" Flippy began, "Was the only family I had during the war. He was a bit of a stubborn bastard, a brave pilot, and a good father. The one thing I'll miss is his semi-playful nature which never fails in lifting my spirits." Moonlight quietly giggled out of slight hysteria before calming herself. Flippy then turned to the coffins and added, "Guys, rest in peace…Moonlight and I will surely miss you."

Lumpy then asked if Moonlight had something to say as well; the shaky wolf nodded, regaining her composure as she stepped up while Flippy sat back down. "Mom told me…" began Moonlight, "That if I were to attend her funeral, I should sing one particular song." And with that, she nodded at Disco Bear to play the piano instrumental version of the song while she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Song selected: _**My Immortal by Evanescence**_

_I'm so tired of being here…_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave…I wish that you will just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase~!_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you'd still have…all of me…_

Flippy controlled himself from crying again, hugging Flaky close with one arm; said porcupine was shedding a few tears while Splendid tensed to catch the wolf in case she faints again.

_You used to captivate me by your resonated mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind…_

_Your face, it haunts…my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away…all the sanity in me_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase~!_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you'd still have…all of me…_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…_

_But though you're still with me…_

_I've been alone all along~!_

Tears streaked down Moonlight's face as she clutched her tail. _"You can cry all you want once you're done…"_ Eclipse's voice echoed. Moonlight could almost imagine invisible hands holding her up as she struggled to end the song.

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me…_

She then collapsed onto her knees, burying her face in her hands as she broke down before everyone. Splendid rushed over and helped her up; put her back in her seat. "Ssh…" he whispered as he held her close, stroking her hair until she calmed herself. Flippy then touched Moonlight's shoulder, which resulted in her pulling away from Splendid and into her brother's arms, soaking his coat with tears.

After the sermon, Cuddles, Toothy, Russel and Mime carried Captain's coffin while The Mole, Nutty, Pop (after asking Giggles to carry Cub) and Splendont carried Starlight's to the waiting hearses. Lifty and Shifty started up the engines and drove slowly to the burial site. "Sorry about your father…he was a great guy," said Shifty as Flippy sat and stared gloomily out the windshield. "Thanks…" the bear replied, wiping away a tear as he continued to stare ahead.

In the other hearse, Lifty handed Moonlight some tissues. "I know it's hard, but you have to move on," said the raccoon. "And you think that's easy?" she growled bitterly. Lifty sighed and leaned over, grasping her hand while still steering the wheel. "It'll hurt for some time, but it'll go away – trust me," he assured.

"Ready…aim…fire!" Handy called to the firing squad, repeating it three times as the coffins were slowly laid into the ground before being buried and packed in soil. "I picked these for you…" Petunia whispered as she handed small bunches of red roses to Flippy and Moonlight, who then laid them before intricately carved headstones bearing their parents' names.

While everyone headed to Moonlight's home for a mourning gathering, Flipqy and Eclipse had other thoughts going through their heads – all summed up in one word: _revenge_.

* * *

><p><em>[This chapter took me even longer to think about! But hey, it's really not that easy writing drama when you're not much of a drama-type of person…]<em>


	4. Chapter 03: Lingering Presence

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 03 – Lingering Presence**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since their parents' death; even with Flaky and Splendid to keep them company during their moody days, both still found it difficult to communicate as they kept to themselves the entire time; their usual therapy didn't help much. They only recovered when Splendont found a note attached to a tree in the town square; brought it to Flippy.<p>

It read: _"It's not over."_ There was no signed name, and the letters seemed to have been written in dripping blood. Flippy almost immediately remembered that horrible dream he had. _'Mom killed him over a year ago, so it can't be him…could it?'_ he thought as he re-read the note.

"I know what you're thinking," said the red squirrel, "But we'll need more proof." The war veteran understood what he meant – they have to go to the crime scene to gather more evidence. But first, they made a stop at Sniffles'. "I'm not sure if I could identify whose blood it is, but I'll try," said the anteater, already extracting a sample.

Leaving him, Flippy and Splendont searched through town for Flaky and Moonlight; found them enjoying some ice cream they just bought from Cro-Marmot. Well, Flaky was enjoying while Moonlight was licking hers absent-mindedly. "Why the long face?" Flippy asked, trying to pull his sister's mouth into a smile. "She had a nasty dream," Flaky replied for her. Splendont sat her down on a park bench and suggested she should tell them what she saw; everyone else sat down as she began. "It was the same one every night, even before the funeral…" Moonlight muttered.

* * *

><p><em>It was nighttime; the glittering stars provided very little illumination as Moonlight ran through the woods. She had just witnessed the murder of her entire family and was trying to escape, her pants coming out short and ragged as she tried to lose the perpetuator.<em>

_"Whoa!" she shrieked as she tripped on an upraised root. "No!" she screamed as the robotic Tiger General was suddenly upon her, driving nails into both hands so she was pinned to the ground on her stomach. "NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" she pleaded as her clothes were ripped off, exposing her luscious body. The moment she heard the metallic whir of a zipper, she panicked; winced as she cut herself on the nails._

_"A-AH!" she cried, feeling his pulsing rod forcefully penetrate her vagina while part of one claw 'fingered' her ass; the other claw slapping and leaving bleeding scratches on her butt cheeks. "Shut up!" the Tiger General growled, ramming her even harder as he neared his release. Moonlight sobbed as blood leaked out of both orifices._

_"ARGH~!" he roared as he finally came; yanked out his erection and finally freeing her of her painful restraints. "Admit it, you LOVED it…" he growled as he pulled up his pants, smirking at her tear-soaked face and blood-soaked hands and nether regions. He then pulled out a revolver, ending her life with a single bullet to the head._

* * *

><p>"No wonder you didn't want to talk about it the first time…" Splendont muttered, trying not to look aroused by what he heard. Moonlight felt like crying again; Flippy sensed this and hugged his sister close, stopping her shaking almost instantly. "You should've told us about it," Flaky half-scolded, "Why didn't you say anything?"<p>

"She was ashamed – I know because she told me first," Splendid replied, landing before the group. Moonlight began licking her ice cream so fast and winced as her the tip of her tongue froze. "Forget about that," said Flippy as he tried to sound like a detective, "Right now, we got a case to solve." And with that, he explained about the 'bloody note' and that Sniffles is already investigating whose blood was used.

"Are you sure you guys want to go through with it? I mean, you two could use a little more time…" Splendid trailed off. Flippy insisted he's fine and would simply 'go outside for fresh air' if he feels like breaking down; Moonlight wasn't too sure about herself, but agreed anyway.

Splendont offered to stay in Happy Tree Town for any 'rescue missions' while Flippy, Flaky, Splendid and Moonlight traveled to Captain and Starlight's home. The two-storey house was cleaned out; the group cautiously stepped onto the premises. "The stink's still there," said Splendid as he entered first, "But it's faint – you guys won't smell it."

As soon as everyone followed, the girls noted they felt a sudden chill in the air; the boys suggested it was probably because the radiator's shut down. Flippy suddenly winced, shutting his eyes as he got a quick flashback of the nightmare he had a week ago. "Dad was killed right here…" he whispered, looking down at the floor. Moonlight knelt and placed one hand to the floor. Noting that the carpet felt 'strangely' cold, she ruffled the woven fabric and picked up a tuft of bluish fur.

Splendid walked ahead into the living room and found the laptop still turned on, its power adapter plugged in and supplying the battery with energy. "What do you know…" he said as he scrolled through the list of emails, "It seems your Dad has been receiving death threats from an unknown sender." Flippy joined him while Flaky and Moonlight went off to explore the other rooms.

_"You'll feel the pain you've inflicted on me."_

_"I hope you enjoyed your last conversation with your children – because you will never see or hear from them again."_

Flippy noticed the first one was sent three months ago and its message repeated in the next ten emails (one for each week on the same day); the twelfth one was received just last week. "This was probably the last email Dad read before he died," Flippy noted. _"Wow, Sherlock. Did you figure that out yourself?"_ Flipqy growled sarcastically.

_SHRIEK! CRACK! THUD!_

Both boys left the laptop immediately and bolted up the stairs, screaming for Flaky and Moonlight. "What's gotten into you?" the porcupine asked as she caught the worried look on their faces. "We heard some noises – are you okay?" Flippy demanded. Flaky replied that she's fine and that she didn't hear anything.

"Where's Moonlight?" Splendid asked, receiving a soft musical tune as an answer. The trio followed the sound to the nursery and found the wolf staring intently at a pink-and-blue music box as it played the 'Cuppy Cake' tune; clutched in her left hand was Flippy and Moonlight's old baby blanket. Flaky whimpered and pointed at a misty form that's floating behind the unsuspecting wolf.

Moonlight felt the cold draft and glanced behind her; gasped and dropped the blanket as Starlight's ghost slowly materialized before her. _"I'll always love you, my little puppy…"_ she whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek before disappearing into thin air. As soon as the apparition disappeared, the group walked over to the shaken wolf; they shook her back to reality and left the nursery.

As they stepped out the door, Flaky screamed and pointed at Starlight's ghost running up the stairs, which then shrieked as she appeared to be prying off an arm encircled around her neck. Then they watched her neck get snapped, her lifeless one-green-and-one-gold orbs staring up at the ceiling as she fell with a loud _THUD_ on the floor. "That's how and where Mom died…" Flippy whispered; the ghostly corpse disappeared as they blinked. Splendid then noticed something on the ground; walked over and picked up another tuft of bluish fur.

_BANG!_

The group rushed downstairs into the hall, finding Captain's ghost wrestling with an unseen adversary. _"Leave us alone!"_ his voice echoed; his scream was cut short as he received six gunshot wounds to the chest. Moonlight whimpered as she watched him die; Splendid held her close as she buried his face into his chest. "Let's get out of here…" Flippy whispered, dragging a frightened Flaky along as began to walk out of the house. "AH!" they screamed as ghostly apparitions of Captain and Starlight suddenly appeared before them; shivered as they felt the cold draft. _"Avenge us…"_ the ghosts whispered before fading away. "Come on!" Splendid yelled as they ran out to the car and drove away.

But as they returned to Happy Tree Town…

"Holy shit…" Flippy muttered. Cuddles, Giggles, Handy and Petunia's guts were strung out like streamers through the park while their now-empty bodies were pinned to four trees by stakes driven into their chests. What they assumed was Mime was crushed under Cro-Marmot's ice block, which had deep scratches all over it. Nutty was impaled by candy canes, but they deduced his cause of death was from suffocation as licorice strings and lollipops were jammed tight in his throat. The Mole was clawed to a pulp and was hung onto a brick wall by his cane, his blood dripping into a puddle on the pavement.

Flipqy was drawn out at the sight; his passengers screamed as the insane bear stepped on the gas pedal and sped through town on a high-speed ride. On the way, they found Russell's mangled corpse dangling by his hook on the side of his ship-inspired home, looking more like an empty meat bag than an otter; they couldn't see Disco Bear, but they assumed he was murdered indoors as blood was splattered all over the windows. Pop, Cub and Toothy were unlucky victims of a car crash – and the smoldering flames drew Eclipse out.

"Stop the car!" the golden-eyed wolf yelled at her brother. "Shut up!" Flipqy yelled back, making a sharp turn. She growled and grabbed the wheel; the jeep swerved on the road before it hit a curb. "WHOA!" everyone screamed as the vehicle rolled over several times before finally resting on its wheels. "Stupid bitch…you totaled the car," he muttered, kicking the door open as he got out. "Well, I _was_ telling you to stop!" Eclipse argued as she exited the vehicle as well. Splendid grabbed a shaken Flaky's hand and the two got out of the mangled jeep as the siblings argued it out.

"_What the fuck is your problem?_" Eclipse screamed. "_The killer could still be in town – and you probably HELPED HIM ESCAPE by now!_" Flipqy screamed back. Flaky regained her composure and blew a whistle – the shrill sound knocked the fraternal twins back to sanity. "What happened to the jeep?" Moonlight asked incredulously. "Eclipse crashed it," Flippy replied, "But you'll pay for the repairs." Moonlight frowned disapprovingly at her brother while Splendid and Flaky chuckled to themselves.

"What took you so long?" Splendont yelled as he flew over, landing before Splendid, "Do you have any idea what I've been through? The Tiger General went on a rampage and I couldn't save everyone within 5 minutes!"

"Tiger General? But he died from a bullet to the heart a year ago…" Splendid noted. Splendont explained that he wasn't seeing things; their old adversary looked and acted quite strange. "I got proof – the survivors are holed up at your place," said Splendont.

As they left, two silhouettes peeked from behind the overgrown hedges. "That's Flippy, alright…" said the slightly taller one. "Let's hope he still recognizes us after all these years," added the smaller one with a French accent.

Splendid's abode – Lammy, Sniffles and Lumpy were just sitting around while Lifty and Shifty went exploring the blue flying squirrel's home, looking for things to steal. "Getting comfortable, aren't we?" Splendid asked as he flew in carrying Moonlight; Splendont followed with Flippy and Flaky held in each hand. The twin raccoons silently returned some stolen items and seated themselves with the other survivors.

Sniffles activated his laptop and showed them a video of the earlier rampage; stopped at a frame where the Tiger General could be easily identified. [Just like in Flippy and Moonlight's dreams] The Tiger General had two identical claws instead of hands; there was a hint of red light under his eye-patch and his jaws seemed to be made out of metal – it looked like a miniature bear trap in his mouth. His uniform was ragged and there were blood stains (old and new) on it. "He _is_ alive…" Splendid breathed, "But he's more of a machine now."

"A cyborg, to be specific," Sniffles explained, "My guess is that someone found and reanimated him into _that_." He then switched programs and showed the results of the blood he examined from the note – it was the Tiger General's. Splendid and Moonlight checked their acquired fur samples and confirmed their own suspicions. "So he was the one who called and left those emails in Dad's laptop," Flippy growled, "And he was the one behind the murders." He then left the group and stood at one of the windows. "He was coming for me and Moonlight…" he muttered, "But we weren't home – so he killed whoever got in the way."

"It's not your fault," said Lammy, "We didn't even know he was headed here. Right, Mr. Pickles?" Everyone cocked their eyebrows as she talked to an inanimate pickle in her hand. "I think we'll throw a 'welcoming party' the next time Mr. Tiger visits – then maybe he wouldn't kill us," suggested Lumpy; everyone face-palmed at his idiocy. "Whatever the case, he won't stop until he gets what he wants…" said Flippy as he turned away from the window and sat next to Flaky, "Even if that means killing the entire town over and over again."

The raccoon twins thought for a while. "Got it!" said Shifty, "It's as simple as that: you and your sister should just give yourselves up to the bastard." Moonlight growled angrily as she glared at him. "He's right – after all, you did say he wouldn't stop until he gets both of you," Sniffles agreed. "I'm not letting that asshole touch me!" the wolf half-roared, shuddering as she recalled her nightmare. "Hey smarty-pants," said Lifty as he nudged the anteater, "You got mail." Sniffles clicked the window and read the message out loud: _"You got lucky this time. The massacre is just an example of what I will do if you don't comply with my request. You have one week to surrender yourself to me."_

Just like the note, there was no signed name and even the email is unknown; Sniffles couldn't trace it no matter what he tried. "At least you got one week to think about it – could've been worse," said Splendont, dodging a slap Flaky tried to give him. "We're not too sure if he'll agree to his own bargain," Splendid countered.

_"We need to talk,"_ Eclipse requested; Moonlight excused herself and headed to the bathroom. "Giving in to his demands means giving him exactly what he wants," Eclipse explained. Moonlight argued that if they ignore it, everyone in Happy Tree Town will suffer. "Hey, every girl for herself…" Eclipse reminded. "You're right…" Moonlight sighed, "So what should we do?" Her alter ego replied she doesn't have an answer right now. "Some help you are!" Moonlight snapped, smashing the mirror with her fist…and regretted her action.

Splendid sprung up from his seat as soon as he heard her scream. "Fuck – shit – ow!" she moaned as she held her bleeding hand over the sink. "What happened?" Splendont asked, watching his blue doppelganger carefully pull out the glass shards. "Do me a favour – get me some bandage," Splendid requested, nodding to the First Aid kit hanging on the wall. "S-Sorry about the m-mirror," Moonlight sobbed. "Relax, I break mirrors when I'm pissed too…" her boyfriend admitted as he nursed her, successfully putting a smile on her face.

"So…what about your 'guests'? There's no way we're letting them go home with a mad 'kitty cat' on the loose," said Splendont. "I think I got some sleeping bags lying around – check the hall closet," said Splendid. The red squirrel left…and the blue-and-white couple snickered to themselves as they heard a yelp and spontaneous thudding, followed by an annoyed groan.

"I'll get you for that!" Splendont threatened as he shoved boxes off himself. As he dug around for the sleeping bags, something else dropped onto him with a loud _CLATTER_. "AH!" the red squirrel screamed, running past the bathroom door. _'What was he running from?'_ Moonlight wondered; investigated as soon as Splendid finished bandaging her hand. Dangling from the roof of the closet was –

"Splendid, honey…is this your way of expressing the phrase 'skeletons in the closet'?" Moonlight called out as she pulled out a life-sized plastic skeleton; giggled as her boyfriend faked a shrug. "_That was not funny!_" Splendont yelled from the living room, but that only made them laugh harder.

Night fell sooner than they expected. Lifty, Shifty, Lammy, Lumpy, Sniffles and Splendont made themselves comfortable in the living room; Flippy and Flaky were in the bedroom sharing a sleeping bag on the floor while Splendid and Moonlight shared the said flying squirrel's bed.

As they slept, Captain and Starlight's ghosts floated into the bedroom, smiling as they hovered over their sleeping twins. Feeling a cold draft, Flippy woke up and looked over to the window, only to find it shut. "Goodnight guys…rest in peace," he whispered, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he witnessed two misty forms float by the window. _'We'll get him for you – just you wait,'_ he thought as he snuggled back in.


	5. Chapter 04: Team

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 04 – Team**

* * *

><p>Lammy was the first to awaken as Mr. Pickles nudged her cheek; pointed to the sun shining through the window. "Ow!" Splendid yelped quietly as she stepped on his tail, awakening him. "Sorry," she whispered, gasping in awe as she looked down at the town. There were no signs of yesterday's massacre – it's as though nothing had happened. Splendont joined her, smiling at the peaceful –<p>

_SHRIEK!_

"What the –!" Flippy yelped as he bolted awake. Splendid winced and he rubbed his head – he was accidentally shoved to the floor. Flaky groaned sleepily and flipped onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow as she tried to stay asleep. "S-Sorry…" Moonlight whimpered. _'Yeah, no shit! You scared yourself you even peed,'_ Eclipse noted. The blushing wolf looked under the blanket between her legs and cursed silently. "Could I…borrow a towel, please?" she asked.

While she cleaned herself up, Splendid bundled up the soiled bedsheet and tossed it into the washing machine in the laundry room. He chuckled as she hummed the 'Cuppy Cake' tune while in the shower. "What are you doing?" Flippy asked as he watched the blue flying squirrel lean against the door.

"Whoa!" Splendid yelped as the door opened, falling into a surprised Moonlight's arms. She was holding up the towel with one hand, accidentally letting it go when she caught him in her arms. "_Put that towel back on!_" Flippy ordered as he turned away and covered his eyes. Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, Lumpy and Splendont happened to be inspecting the racket when they laid eyes on Moonlight's body, blushing as they stared for those few seconds.

Said wolf noticed them, shrieking as she dropped Splendid to the floor and slammed the bathroom door closed. "Ow…" said blue squirrel hissed as the door hit his head. He then glared at the boys – with the exception of Flippy, who still had his eyes covered and back turned – and his guests immediately turned the other way; Splendont, Lifty and Shifty snickered quietly to themselves. "Did I miss something?" Flaky sleepily mumbled as she stepped out the bedroom door, rubbing her eyes. "Three words: accidental indecent exposure," Lammy replied; both girls glared at the guilty suspects.

Splendid laughed and stood up, shaking off the throbbing pain in his head. "If you guys are up for breakfast, make yourselves comfortable in the dining room," he offered before rummaging through his closet for some clothes. _'She's already retreated to the bathroom,'_ Flipqy muttered; Flippy sighed in relief and took his hands off his eyes. "You think these will fit her?" Splendid asked as he held up a pair of baggy blue shorts and a matching shirt. Flaky insisted they will since she and the wolf shared the same physique anyway.

With Lammy, Flaky and Moonlight preparing breakfast, the boys resorted to watching TV as they waited. "Wait!" Flaky half-screamed as she snatched the peanut butter jar away from Moonlight, "Flippy's allergic to peanuts." The porcupine then shoved the bottle into Lammy's hands as she admitted she's allergic too.

"We kinda 'bloat up' after eating a few," Flaky explained as she spread jam on a slice of bread. Flippy heard that and groaned, rolling his eyes. "You didn't have to say that out loud!" he scolded. The girls giggled as they piled up the peanut butter-and-jelly sandwiches (except two, which had jam only). "I'll handle this," Flaky offered as she carried the platter, "You two get the orange juice."

Splendid and Splendont were fighting over the remote when Flaky entered – one wants to watch a movie while the other insisted to stay on the news. Lumpy rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote and switching it to a nature documentary. "Boring!" the twin raccoons whined, but the moose didn't bother switching channels. Flaky set the sandwich platter on the coffee table, giggling as the boys grabbed their breakfast while still keeping their eyes on the screen; Moonlight and Lammy arrived with tumblers and a jug of fresh orange juice.

Sniffles was reading the news headlines on his laptop – for some reason, nothing was mentioned about the Tiger General's massacre. _'They probably couldn't identify the perpetuator and dismissed it,'_ he thought, checking his mail. Lifty and Shifty quickly finished their sandwiches and began to roam around; Splendid quietly followed them after stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hidden within the dense forest outside the border of Happy Tree Town, the Tiger General growled as he snatched a bird from its perch and began feasting on it, the animal's hollow bones crunching loudly between his new metal teeth. He quickly finished his snack and swung himself down; got into a car before speeding off down the road. _'Flippy and Moonlight might still be useful…'_ he thought, a smirk forming on his lips.

"_Zut!_ We'd better warn Flippy what our old friend's up to," said the smaller silhouette. "Do you even know what that bastard's plans are?" asked the taller silhouette. "Whatever it is, _notre copain_ needs to know he's in danger!" the smaller silhouette insisted, running ahead. Sighing in defeat, he followed his partner.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"How do we get down from here?" Lammy asked as she looked out the window. Splendid walked over to a bookshelf and toppled one of the books; stepped back as the shelf moved to the left and revealed two hidden elevators. "Newly installed – thought I should test them now," Splendid explained as he stepped in, "Are you getting in or not?" Flippy shrugged and stepped in with Flaky, followed by Moonlight and Splendont; Lifty, Shifty, Lammy, Lumpy and Sniffles went in the second elevator.

Flippy and Moonlight decided to head home as soon as the group split up; Flaky had some errands to do while Splendid and Splendont took off on their usual duties. Just as Flippy was about to enter his barracks, the hairs on his nape pricked up – he could sense someone watching him. Quick as lightning, he unsheathed his dagger and threw it at the hedges…and glared at a dodging silhouette. "Get back here!" the army bear demanded, retrieving his knife and chasing the mysterious shadow.

"Huh?" Moonlight wondered as she heard the commotion. She then heard rustling behind her in the hedges; turned around to find nothing. "_Bonjour, mademoiselle…_" greeted an unknown voice; Moonlight yelped as she got pinned to the porch, staring up at amber eyes hidden behind a ski mask. "Get off me!" she ordered, kicking off the small figure before running to the back of her house. "Flippy!" she screamed.

Said bear managed to catch and pin down the taller intruder when he heard his sister's cry. "God damn it, Flips! Let me go!" demanded his victim. _'That voice…'_ the war veteran thought, yanking off the ski mask and confirming his suspicions. "Sneaky?" he asked incredulously as he released him.

Moonlight screamed again as the smaller intruder pounced onto her back. "Don't!" Flippy shouted, running over and tackling the perpetuator before tossing away a grenade he was about to stuff into her mouth. Thankfully, the pin wasn't pulled out. Yanking off the ski mask, he realized it was his other comrade – Mouse Ka-Boom. The yellow mouse struggled in Flippy's vice grip demanding, "Unhand me! She –"

"She's my twin sister – not a spy!" Flippy interrupted. Both Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom stared wide-eyed at him. "You didn't tell us you had a _sister_," the dark-green chameleon noted. "I didn't know I had one until we met up last year," the green bear admitted, releasing the mouse from his restraints. "I thought you guys were dead – I know because I was the one who accidentally killed you," he added. "Well…it's like this," Mouse Ka-Boom explained.

* * *

><p><em>Mouse Ka-Boom sat up, his eyes squinting at the bright lights and white walls around him. He could vaguely remember being sliced in half by Flippy and blown to bits by his own explosives. 'If that's so, then why am I alive?' he thought as he found his body intact. Figuring that's the least of his problems, he got off the bed and snuck out the door and into a storage room; found some uniforms and disguised himself as he walked out of the clinic.<em>

_He then heard someone whisper his name; slipped into another room and found Sneaky hiding in the shadows, also disguised. He explained they're inside the Tiger Base and possibly kept alive for questioning. "I don't know who resurrected us, but we have to leave NOW," the green chameleon suggested._

_Luck seemed to be on their side as alarms suddenly blared around them. Knowing this may be their only opportunity, they fled along with the other occupants before sneaking onboard a stolen plane, flying themselves away from the base. "What should we do now, copain?" the yellow mouse asked. "I don't know – but we have to keep low profiles. We can't let that asshole know we're gone," Sneaky replied._

* * *

><p>"So you guys were alive all this time?" Flippy asked as he served some biscuits. "We were trying to find you, but you hid yourself well," Sneaky explained. Mouse Ka-Boom added they once stayed at a kind old couple's place for a few nights; said their names were Captain and Starlight. "That old geezer – I thought he was dead until he narrated his side of the story," said Sneaky, "Your mom's pretty sweet too. I bet it felt awesome to be reunited, huh?" Flippy replied with a half-hearted chuckle. "What's wrong?" Mouse Ka-Boom asked.<p>

"Mom and Dad died…" said Flippy, "The Tiger General murdered them about a week ago." Moonlight crushed the biscuit in her hand as she bit her lower lip. "_Nous sons désolé_...we didn't know," Mouse Ka-Boom whispered as he held her hand. "So…you're his twin sister, huh?" Sneaky asked, changing the subject, "Got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah – she's dating the 'town hero' for a year already," Flippy replied for her, snickering at the chameleon's mock-disappointment. "But I believe you're not here for idle chit-chat," he noted, "What brings you here?" Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom exchanged serious glances; explained they were tracking down the Tiger General and assume he's up to something. "We know," Moonlight sighed angrily, "He said we have one week to give ourselves up to him. There's no way we'll –" She was silenced as Flaky returned, almost dropping the groceries as she pushed the door open.

The porcupine noticed the unexpected visitors and gave a shy smile. "Am I interrupting?" she meekly asked. "Not at all, babe~!" Flippy chimed as he strolled over to her, kissing her cheek as she giggled. "Why don't you keep these guys company? I'll unpack the groceries," he offered, snatching the bags before she could agree.

_"I thought anyone is a goner if they die outside Happy Tree Town,"_ Flipqy remarked. Flippy replied he's more concerned about the Tiger General doing unthinkable things just to get his hands on him and their sister. _"Quit worrying – it's probably just an empty bluff just to get you out of town,"_ his alter ego insisted. "Just shut up, okay?" Flippy yelled angrily as he faced his twisted reflection, "I don't want to hear another word from you!"

"Flippy, are you okay? You're yelling at a window," Sneaky pointed out. Said bear turned and found his comrades staring with confusion in their eyes. "He's…a little stressed right now," Flaky replied, "That's his way of 'loosening up'. Anyway, are you looking for a place to stay?" Mouse Ka-Boom replied they've made a temporary camp in the middle of the woods close to a river; thanked her for the offer. "Well, if you need anything – you know where to find me," said Flippy as he ignored his alter ego flipping 'the finger' at him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile in some unknown location, the Tiger General growled angrily as he oiled up some squeaking joints. "Round up the scientists," he ordered, watching a tiger soldier salute and scamper out of his office. _'One week to let them decide for themselves,'_ he thought, _'If they fail to comply, then I'll have to take this matter into my own hands…'_ Standing by a window overlooking the vast ocean, he snickered as a plan materialized in his head.


	6. Chapter 05: Delay

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 05 – Delay**

* * *

><p>A week went by since the 'request'…then a month had passed. There was no massacre; no 'death threat'; <em>nothing<em> from the Tiger General, in fact. _'Maybe he changed his mind…'_ thought Flippy as he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, _'Then again, that's unlike him.'_ His mind drifted to his war-torn days as he rolled onto his side; remembered how ruthless the Tiger General could be if things never went his way. Looking up, his eyes landed on a framed picture of him and Flaky on their first date, smiled as he reminisced that moment.

* * *

><p><em>It was Valentine's Day – Flippy usually stays home on this occasion, but he decided it's time for a change. While he wore his usual army outfit, Flaky was wearing a flowing red blouse over faded blue jeans; her quills were tied back in a high ponytail. He then led her to a waiting rowboat, helping her take her seat before joining in; pushed the boat away from the bank with his oar. As soon as they floated to the middle of the lagoon, he stopped rowing and pulled out a narrow box that was hidden behind him. "I made these for you…" he said as he handed the gift to her. Opening it, Flaky gasped – eight chocolate chip cookies were lined neatly at the bottom, covered in pink icing with sliced maraschino cherries forming a letter on top. They were arranged into a message which read: "I LOVE YOU".<em>

_"Aww, Flippy…" she gushed, "What a 'sweet' way to express your feelings to me." Keeping the box balanced in her lap, she leaned over and kissed his lips. The unexpected gesture threw him off balance, his hands fumbling around to steady himself…but he missed and splashed into the lagoon. "Flippy!" she yelped. Carefully setting the box down, she leaned over and held out her hand to grab him – and got pulled into the water instead. Fortunately, the rowboat didn't capsize. "Sorry…" he apologized. She giggled and splashed water onto his face; he smirked and returned the favour – before long they were laughing and having a water fight. Then he noticed a sudden flash of light – Cuddles and Giggles happened to be strolling nearby when they heard the commotion they were making; snapped a picture of this 'somewhat rare' moment. What they forgot was –_

_"Ah!" Flaky shrieked, swimming away from Flipqy as the flash reminded him about the explosions he experienced during the war. "Wait!" the golden-eyed bear called out, managing to grasp the frightened porcupine's hand…[strangely] gently. "I'm…" he confessed as Flaky turned cautiously to him, "I'm in no mood to kill you right now." The porcupine's heart seemed to melt within her as she noticed peace within those golden orbs. "I think it's because…" he added, gulping in some air, "I love you…actually, Flippy does. But I'm him too, so –"_

_She intervened by embracing him in a hug, catching him off guard. "I-I'm still scared of you…" she admitted, "But I'm sure I'll get over it eventually." He then smiled as they looked into each other's eyes; her fear of him seemed to have vanished as the distance between their mouths shrunk, finally locking in a kiss. "Aww~!" Cuddles and Giggles gushed. When they finally let go of each other, Flippy had already regained control of his body; the two blushed and laughed as they climbed back into the rowboat._

* * *

><p>He was shaken out of his daydream when he heard laughter; got out of bed and looked out the window. "S-Stop it, Moonlight! <em>Get off me!<em>" Flaky demanded, laughing some more as the wolf tickled her. Flippy chuckled as he watched the girls playfully wrestle each other in the snow. He then watched them get up and run – assumingly – to his front door. Sensing their intentions, he quickly leaped back into bed and pretended to stay asleep.

"Ssh…" Flaky whispered as the two crept towards the bear. Flippy was trying his best not to react as his girlfriend gently tugged one of his hands . The red porcupine then nodded to Moonlight, who was holding a canister of whipped cream; she quietly spread some in his outstretched hand. Flaky then used Moonlight's tail tip to tickle his nose…but received no reaction. "Try again," the wolf insisted, but Flippy remained still. On the third attempt, he swatted her tail away with his 'untouched' hand. On the fourth attempt –

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he smeared whipped cream on both girls' faces, laughing as he bolted. "Get back here, Flippy!" they demanded as they chased him. Flaky then used a shortcut and intercepted her boyfriend in the living room, tackling him to the floor. Flippy then threw her off and pinned her down, tickling her as she squealed. Moonlight then happened to rush in from another door; blushed as she noticed their position – Flaky's legs were spread apart and her brother appeared to be –

"_Not in front of me, guys!_" she scolded as she covered her eyes and looked away. "I-It's not what you think!" Flaky exclaimed as she and Flippy looked at her, blushing in embarrassment. "Hey guys, is anyone up for –" Splendid asked as he strolled in, eyes widening and stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed the state Flippy and Flaky were in. "What the…fuck…" he muttered, "Are you doing on the floor?" Moonlight heard her boyfriend's voice and hid behind his back, her eyes still scrunched shut.

"It's not what you think…" Flaky repeated, "He was just teasing – I mean, _t-tickling_ – me." The red-and-green couple got up and brushed off imaginary dust. "A-Anyway…" Flippy continued, "You wanted to ask us something?" Splendid snapped out of his semi-shocked state and explained that everyone in Happy Tree Town is gathering at the park for a snowball war.

A smile crept onto the war veteran's face – he loved snowball fights as much as he loved winter. Not only was it a great idea to perceive his traumatic days in a fun way, but it was also a fact that nobody could get hurt since they're only hurling snow at each other. _"Oh yeah?"_ Flipqy asked, _"Why don't you try recalling last year's snowball fight?"_

* * *

><p><em>Splendid, Splendont, Flippy, Flaky and Moonlight were over at Captain and Starlight's for Christmas dinner. The five youngsters were outside having a ball of a time in the snow…or at least until Flipqy emerged due to having a snowball hit him hard in the face – hard enough his nose bled.<em>

_"Flipqy, don't!" Flaky screamed as the insane bear starting packing a snowball with a live grenade inside it. "TAKE THAT!" he yelled as he threw it over to Splendont. The startled red flying squirrel then threw it to Splendid, who in turn threw it to Moonlight, then to Flaky, and then back to Flipqy who immediately threw it away...then realized it landed in his jeep. "Get down!" he ordered as it exploded, raining debris around them. "Cool…LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" the golden-eyed bear declared as he immediately prepared another 'snowball grenade'. But then Flaky hurriedly threw another snowball to his head – snapping Flippy out of his state._

_"W-W-Whoa!" the green-eyed bear screamed as he fumbled it in his hands; threw it away and hit the snow with everyone else…only to hear silence. "The pin's still on," Captain called out as he picked up the snowball – he had come outside to see what the commotion was about, "Flippy, are you even trying to keep him under control?"_

_"It's not my fault he brought grenades!" the green bear replied, glaring as the flying squirrels snickered to themselves. "At least nobody's seriously hurt…or killed," said Starlight, "Now you kids get cleaned up – dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." As they walked into the house, Flippy could hear his alter ego grumble at his own mistake._

* * *

><p>"Hey Flippy, are you coming or not?" asked Moonlight as she waved her hand in his face. The army bear snapped out of his trance and agreed, grabbing his winter gear before driving them to the park. The venue was already crowded with – as Splendid mentioned earlier – everyone in Happy Tree Town.<p>

Cro-Marmot was in charge of signing up five members for each team: 'Spring' (Flaky, Flippy, Moonlight, Splendid, and Splendont); 'Summer' (Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Petunia, and Toothy); 'Fall' (Disco Bear, Lammy, Lifty, Shifty, and The Mole); 'Winter' (Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Russell, and Sniffles). Pop wanted to participate, but he backed out at the last moment because he promised Cub they'll toast marshmallows and read stories in front of the fireplace.

As soon as their forts and snowballs were set up, Cro-Marmot announced the 'war' has begun by [somehow] ringing a bell next to him. "Take that!" Flaky called out, hurling a snowball towards the 'Summer' fort and managing to hit Giggles. The pink chipmunk retaliated, but her snowball was thrown way off-course and hit Lifty instead. Slightly peeved, the green raccoon hurled a snowball of his own…and it went _SMACK_ between Russell's eyes, toppling the otter backwards.

Flippy peeked from the top of the fort, silently eyeing his target: Handy. Said beaver was pulling on his signature frustrated look as he realized he couldn't handle any snowballs due to his lack of hands; suddenly caught by surprise when he received one to his torso. "_Get him!_" he demanded, glaring at a laughing green bear. Giggles prepared another snowball for Flippy…but went off-course again and knocked off Shifty's fedora. "Oh yeah?" he yelled, preparing to hurl two snowballs at a time. But then his brother stepped on his tail, forcing Shifty to throw them towards 'Winter' – smacking Sniffles in the back.

Lumpy ducked as Moonlight's snowball went sailing above him; chuckled as she growled due to missing him by several inches. "Open wide~!" the moose called out as he threw one snowball; laughed harder as it somehow landed in Petunia's mouth. Said skunk immediately spat out the cold snow and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash; picked up some snow and hurled it – and hit The Mole (who was failing miserably by throwing snowballs towards the trees…)

Mime and Disco Bear were having a snowball barrage, laughing even if the packed snow hurt them quite a bit. Toothy was trying to sock Splendid, but the blue flying squirrel flew out of range and delivered two to the purple beaver (but they missed as well). Nutty – who was jittering crazily (as usual) behind his fort – managed to pack at least five snowballs and hit Lammy with them. Said purple lamb shook off the snow and retaliated, her snowball going _SMACK_ on Cuddles' back; the yellow rabbit fell face-first on Giggles, both laughing as they packed more snowballs together. "Heads up~!" he called out, hollering as he hit the back of Splendont's head.

"You call that a snowball?" the red flying squirrel called out. He then flew out of his fort and began gathering as much snow as he could; before long, he was carrying a snowball three times bigger and wider than himself. "Here's a _SNOW BOMB!_" he shouted, pulling back and hurling the massive snow boulder towards the ground. "_SHIT! RUN!_" Splendid ordered, but they were too late – everyone got buried under a thick blanket of snow; so thick only the tops of the trees could be found. _'Oops…'_ Splendont thought, face-palming at his idiocy.

Seconds later, a blue hand popped out of the snow – Splendid dragged himself out, gasping for air and spitting out snow that got into his mouth. "What the fuck did you do that for?" he demanded Splendont. "Sorry…" his red 'polar opposite' apologized, "Anyway, we'd better dig them out before they suffocate." Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom – who happened to be passing nearby – witnessed the accident and offered to help.

All the team members of 'Summer', 'Fall' and 'Winter' were pulled out of the snow blanket unharmed and in one piece; Flaky managed to get herself out, saying Flippy and Moonlight could be knocked unconscious since they weren't responding. Sniffles rushed to his lab and returned with a snow plough; began digging out the snow where team 'Spring' was. But there was no Flippy or Moonlight. "Everyone start digging – _find them_!" Sneaky ordered.

When all of the snow has been dug out, Mouse Ka-Boom resorted to using firecrackers to help lure out Flippy (as the sound reminds him of gunfire) – but to no avail. They then decided to conduct a search through the entire town…but as hours passed, most of them gave up and went home. "Maybe they've escaped and gone home before my snow bomb hit," Splendont suggested before taking off.

_'I hope he's right…'_ Flaky thought worriedly. Splendid accompanied her as she walked home…and the two received a shock of their lives. There, nailed onto the door of Flippy's barracks-inspired home…was a note written in blood-red letters. Behind it was a slightly wrinkled brown Manila envelope.

_"If you ever want to see your loved ones again, then you must do as I say. Or else…"_

Alarmed, the red porcupine tore the envelope off the nail and opened it; gasped as she stared at pictures of her boyfriend and his twin sister – they were tied and gagged, both sharing looks of hate and despair in their eyes. "Splendid, _regardez ce que nous avons_!" Mouse Ka-Boom shouted as he and Sneaky ran over; handed the blue flying squirrel Flippy's dog tags and Moonlight's star pendant.

They knew it meant one thing: _The Tiger General has kidnapped Flippy and Moonlight._

* * *

><p><em>[I know – I haven't updated in days! Stupid writer's block and distractions at home…<em>

_As usual, some changes could take place and – might – slightly alter the plot.]_


	7. Chapter 06: Plans

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 06 – Plans**

* * *

><p>Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom invited the shaken Flaky and Splendid over to their apartment; they had just moved in, figuring they wouldn't be able to manage living in a tent during freezing conditions. "He was here…" Flaky whimpered, "The Tiger General was here the whole time…"<p>

"We'll get them back, Flaky…" Splendid assured. He then turned to the dark-green chameleon and yellow mouse, explaining about the note and pictures they've found on their comrade's door. "What do you think we should do?" the blue squirrel asked. "We'll have to do what the Tiger General has ordered," Sneaky replied.

"But that bastard might kill them already and –" Flaky whined, bursting into tears as she ran out of the room. Mouse Ka-Boom quietly followed her; whispered sympathetically as the mouse brought her back into the living room, handing her some tissues. "As I was saying," Sneaky continued, "That may be our only choice now. Failure to abide by his conditions will result in deadly consequences." Turning to Flaky, he asked if she understood; received a slow nod as an answer.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The Tiger General grinned evilly at the bound twins as he sat comfortably in his seat. "Don't bother struggling – you're not going anywhere anyway!" he yelled over the droning sound of helicopter blades. Flippy growled as he tried to snap the ropes apart. Snapping his fingers, the Tiger General sneered as the green bear was shot by a tranquilizer dart, forcing him to fall asleep almost immediately.

Moonlight whimpered, closing her eyes and shedding a few tears as she looked away. The blue tiger stood up; cupped her chin in one of his claws, blue eyes locked in a stare. "As for you…" he growled as he looked her over, "_I'll make sure you get what you deserve…_" She sobbed as he let go and took his seat. _'I hope he didn't mean that…'_ she thought miserably.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Weeks passed by so slowly…over time, the snow melted and flowers bloomed, signaling Spring's arrival…

Flaky nervously drank some coffee as she checked her email, occasionally receiving one from the Tiger General. Not too long ago – when the first message was received – Splendid demanded they get at least one picture daily in order to ensure Flippy and Moonlight are still alive. She was almost always close to tears whenever she viewed a photo showing her boyfriend cut and bruised, sometimes even restrained and tortured.

The same went for Splendid – as much as he regretted setting that condition, he wanted the Tiger General to stop doing such things to them. "I'm sure she's fine…hurt, but fine," Splendont assured. The blue flying squirrel looked over the latest picture – Moonlight was bound by chains; her tearful blue eyes stared helplessly into the camera as she dangled from the ceiling, her toes barely touching the floor.

_SHRIEK!_

Both flying squirrels immediately headed over to Flippy's barracks; found the porcupine petrified to her seat, frightened ruby eyes glued to the screen. "What is it?" Splendid asked. When he received no response, Splendont carefully eased her off the chair while his blue 'twin' took her place. On-screen, a video played itself in a loop.

* * *

><p><em>"AH!" Flippy screamed as he got whipped from behind. He couldn't pull himself free – heavy chains and cuffs kept him knelt to the blood-crusted floor. Beside him, Moonlight cried as she received the same treatment. Both were half-naked (Moonlight still had a bra on), the blood staining the hem of their pants as they got lashed repeatedly.<em>

_Flippy then lost control of his sanity. "LET US GO!" Flipqy demanded as he seemed to stare at the camera. "Not until I get what I want…" replied the Tiger General, setting the camera down as Flipqy tried to break the metal clasped around his wrists. "ARGH!" Flipqy yelped as the Tiger General scraped one of the fresh cuts with a claw, blood clinging onto the metal as he pulled away. His adversary then pulled Moonlight by her hair and forced her to look him in the eye._

_"Had enough, my dear?" he growled. The wolf spat at him, whimpering as she got slapped in return. "Keep whipping!" the blue tiger ordered. Seconds later, Flippy and Moonlight fainted as the blood from their backs seeped onto the floor, mingling with the old blood that seemed to be stuck there for decades..._

* * *

><p>"That's it – <em>I'VE HAD IT<em>!" Splendid roared, immediately standing up and stomping out of the door. Flaky had snapped back to reality and clung onto Splendid, sobbing as she buried his face into his back. That gesture had calmed him down. _'Flaky's hug…reminds me of Moonlight's,'_ he thought, biting his lower lip; he turned around and hugged her back. "Ssh…" he whispered. "We need a plan…" Splendont muttered.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ow…" Moonlight whined as her back throbbed painfully from numerous lash marks. "Suck it up, will you? I've had worse," Flippy growled, trying not to show any reaction to his equally marred back, "And it's all no thanks to Flipqy…mostly."

_"If it weren't for me, you'd be long dead by now,"_ Flipqy countered. The war veteran knew he was right, with and without admitting it. _"If you said you've had worse, then why the fuck aren't you doing anything to get out of this fucking hellhole?"_ Flipqy scolded. "Just shut up, alright!" Flippy yelled, startling Moonlight, "I can't think when you're talking!"

Moonlight stayed silent and still as she lay on her stomach, her wounds covered lightly by a (somewhat) clean rag. She could hear the food tray creak open and a tray slide over the metal. After weeks of being locked in this cell, she had gotten used to eating half-rotten food – mainly because that's all there is to survive. _'Looks like Flippy's my new role model,'_ she thought, whimpering quietly as she attempted to sit up.

Flippy reached the tray first and ordered her to lie back down while he brought the food; split the contents before having their lunch…or was it dinner? _'It would help if there was a goddamn window in here…'_ the bear growled mentally. Just as they finished their meal, the door unlocked; the twins were too worn out to fight back as soldiers held them up.

The Tiger General strolled up to them, smirking at how battered his prisoners had become. "I have a little 'surprise' for you," he said, nodding at the scientists behind him. What Flippy and Moonlight saw in their hands sent a chill down their spines. "No…" Flippy moaned as he and his sister attempted to break free of the soldier's grasps, "No…anything but _that_! _NO!_"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Kick higher! Follow through!" Splendont instructed. Flaky nodded and tried again, her feet connecting to the pads on the red flying squirrel's hands. Ever since she moved in with Flippy, he had been giving her self-defense lessons…although she thought it would've been better if Flipqy hadn't tried to teach her whenever her boyfriend 'flipped out'.

Splendid was working with Sniffles in the lab. Thanks to the pictures obtained from the numerous emails, the anteater was able to trace the location they've been taken in – which in turn revealed the location of the new Tiger Base. Further research revealed the base had improved, tight security. "It'll be tricky infiltrating that place," Sniffles noted, "But fortunately, I think I've got the gadget that'll be of great assistance."

The blue anteater then led him past all the contraptions and into an adjoining room. Turning on the light, the blue flying squirrel noticed this room held most – if not all – the smaller machines the 'genius' built himself. "I know it's around here somewhere…" Sniffles muttered as he searched through his collection. Splendid's curiosity got the best of him as he held up a small water gun; squeezed its trigger and –

"Don't!" Sniffles yelled, but he was too late! What Splendid expected to be a tiny quirt of water was actually a powerful gush, knocking the unsuspecting squirrel backwards and landing him into a stack of dusty crates piled up in one corner. Sniffles laughed and pried the water gun out of his hand. "Pretty neat, huh? Just wait till they get a load of this the next time we're at the beach," the anteater snickered.

"You're planning to blast everyone away with a portable waterfall? How nice…" Splendid agreed sarcastically as he got helped up. Brushing off the dust, he decided he shouldn't touch anything for now. "Got it!" the anteater announced as he held up a small ring. "That's it?" the 'hero' asked. Sniffles decided it would better to demonstrate – slipping the ring onto his finger and pressing the tiny button, he was enveloped in plasma energy; when it dissipated a few seconds later, standing in his place was –

"Intruder!" Splendont yelled, pouncing and tackling the surprised tiger soldier. The red flying squirrel had decided to give Flaky a 5-minute training break; noticed some 'strange light' emitting from one of the rooms and investigated. "I don't know how you got in here, but –" Splendont yelled as he pulled back a fist, only to be stopped by Splendid. "What are you doing? Are you –"

"It's just Sniffles…" his blue 'twin' calmly interrupted, followed by the anteater pressing the same button and 'transforming' into Splendont. "Pretty neat, huh?" Sniffles asked in Splendont's voice, "Now if you would kindly get off me, I'll look for other little trinkets you could use." The red doppelganger apologized and stood, helping up Sniffles (still disguised as himself until the anteater took it off) as well.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The Tiger General sneered at his prisoners as they sat chained to the walls in another cell, particularly at the new 'accessory' encircled around their necks. "You'll have no choice but to obey my every command from now on…" he said, snickering as the metal door slammed and locked shut behind him.

'_We'll see about that!'_ Flippy and Moonlight mentally cursed.

* * *

><p><em>[It's not much – writer's block stopped me again! – but I'll try and keep the story going, so give me some time to think…]<em>


	8. Chapter 07: Family History, Part 1

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Yes, this chapter will be quite short…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 07 – Family History (Part 1 – Once A Friend…)**

* * *

><p><em>"Captain!" Tiger greeted the blue-eyed green bear, "Haven't seen you since graduation. Where have you been all this time?" The young college graduate turned and smiled at the blue tiger, his arm wrapped around a gray-and-white wolf's waist – his long-term girlfriend, Starlight. "Didn't you get my message?" Captain replied, "I said I'll be out of the country for a while."<em>

_"It's my fault, actually…" Starlight admitted, "I forgot to pass it to him." The blue tiger chuckled and said it wasn't really that important since he had other plans himself. "You know how my father is – he still wants me to take his place once he retires," he said, "What about you, Captain? You and Starlight have plans for yourselves?"_

_Starlight – who had just gotten a job as a laboratory technician – giggled and replied that she and her boyfriend were planning to move in together; someday even settle down. "Not surprised," said Tiger, "Seeing you two are inseparable since high school." Sharing a laugh and a few more minutes of conversation, they parted ways._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Five years had passed since their last conversation…_

_Tiger – who then got promoted to Sergeant – decided to pay a visit to his old classmates, stepping up and ringing the doorbell before neatening up his uniform. "Long time no –" he began, his greeting cut short as he noticed a slight bulge in Starlight's belly. "Tiger? Come on in – we've missed you~!" she gushed, a smile creeping onto her lips as she invited him inside._

_Captain looked up from the newspaper in his hands; the green bear and the blue tiger exchanged loud greetings and slapped each other's backs. "Tone down, will you? The kids are trying to sleep," Starlight scolded, half-glaring at them before strolling to the kitchen for some snacks. "You didn't tell me you were married and expecting a child already," said Tiger, "Then again, I haven't had time to read my mail."_

_"It's not a big deal," said Captain, "Although it was a shame you couldn't make it to our wedding. I was hoping you'd be the 'best man'." Starlight had just arrived with a platter piled high with pancakes, maple syrup, chocolate chip cookies and a large jug full of milk, setting it down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her husband. "So…what are you expecting – boy or girl?" asked Tiger._

_"Both," Starlight replied excitedly, "We're having twins~!" Their visitor was just sipping some milk, forcing himself not to spit it out when he heard her answer; almost choked himself. "My apologies..." he finally spoke, "That was quite a surprise, I assume. Congratulations!" He then realized he should be heading back to base; quickly helped snapped a picture of them before they parted ways once more._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"Congratulations, you got a boy and a girl!"_

_A tearful Starlight held the tiny wailing bundles close; calmed them as she kissed the soft fur on their foreheads. "Captain…she's got your eyes~!" she squealed as the baby wolf pup revealed her sparkling blue orbs. "We'll call her Moonlight – because she's as beautiful as her mother," said their father. "Now…what about our little boy…" he pondered. Starlight looked into the little bear's innocent green orbs. "I think Flippy will suit him – a cute name for a cute cub~!" she gushed, earning a high-pitched squeal from their son. Baby Moonlight giggled and yawned, revealing tiny little canines._

_"Knock, knock~!" Tiger greeted, "I did promise to visit, didn't I?" As he walked closer, both Flippy and Moonlight were curiously looking at him; both yawned and snuggled into their blankets. "Congratulations, you two…" he whispered as he lightly stroked the sleeping infants' foreheads._

_"May I ask? What happened to your right eye?" Captain inquired as he noticed the eye-patch. "Friendly fire," the blue tiger replied, "I'm just fortunate I lived." He then explained he couldn't stay for long as he was assigned to train the new soldiers; left the family quite abruptly._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Flippy and Moonlight – both 1-month-old – watched their parents with curious little eyes as they sat in their crib. They were too young to realize they were in a laboratory. The blue-eyed wolf pup babbled as she reached up with her tiny, pudgy arms; baby Flippy did the same, oblivious to what his sister's doing. The Tiger – who was a Lieutenant at the time – chuckled and tickled the non-identical twins, smiling as they let out high-pitched squeals._

_"Well, it seems everything is in order," he said to Captain and Starlight who were apparently busy, "I'll just take my leave now. Give me a shout if you need anything." And with that, the blue tiger exited the lab, but not before watching the twins wave 'goodbye' to him._

_"Is he gone?" Starlight asked. Captain nodded, tapping two needles while his wife brought Moonlight to them. "This won't hurt one bit," she assured as she rubbed anesthetic on her daughter's arm; distracted her with a teddy bear. However, the little puppy felt the needle prick and began bawling her lungs out. "Ssh…" Captain soothed as he comforted her._

_Flippy was waving his little arms, giving some difficulty keeping him still to inject the fluid from the second needle into him…but it wasn't long before he had the same reaction, his crying much louder than his sister's. "What happened?" the blue tiger asked as he walked hurriedly into the room. "Oh, it's nothing…the kids just wanted attention," Captain lied, both covering their children's pricked arms._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"HOW DARE THEY!" Tiger yelled, thrashing his office and sending papers fluttering to the floor. "It is how it was, Lieutenant – they've released the virus into the entire base and fled with the twins," a tiger soldier reported. Growling, he pondered why Captain and Starlight would do such a thing – they planned the creation of the weapon together; assisted whenever he could. And then they used the very same creation to destroy him._

_But right now, he had another problem. "S-Sir! YOUR ARM!" the tiger soldier exclaimed. Tiger looked at his left arm, gasping as he noticed it swelling quite rapidly. "CUT IT OFF! NOW!" he ordered as he rolled up his sleeve, "USE THAT MACHETE!" The soldier was hesitant as he grabbed the weapon, but he knew disobeying his Lieutenant would lead to a worse fate. Mustering his courage, he brought up the machete and swung it clean through the half-swollen arm._

_"AAH!"_


	9. Chapter 08: Family History, Part 2

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 08 – Family History (Part 2 – Growing Up)**

* * *

><p><em>2 months passed…Flippy and Moonlight were sleeping in their crib when explosions were heard nearby, startling them and alerting their parents. They knew the Tiger Army has come for their children. Seeing they have no other choice, they decided they should separate themselves and keep low profiles…it was unfair for the kids, but their safety comes first. Captain took Flippy and fled to the barracks; Starlight held Moonlight close as she escaped the country.<em>

_Captain had managed to sign himself up as a fighter pilot, making arrangements that he wouldn't get called on unless strictly necessary. Starlight settled in a small town far away from their original home, finding work as a teacher – and made sure her daughter studied in the same school she worked in._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"Flippy?" Captain called as he looked around the barracks for his 3-year-old cub. Said green bear cub was trying not to laugh as he hid under a bed with two other kids, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. "Flippy~?" Captain called again, his boots just inches from the kids' faces. But just as Flippy was about to reach out and tickle the older bear's ankles, they quickly disappeared as Captain rolled over the bed and crouched onto the floor behind him._

_"There you are!" Captain jeered as he gently pulled out his son by his tiny feet; tickled his tummy as he pulled the little cub close to him. "D-Daddy, let go!" little Flippy insisted, laughing as his father tickled harder. "I know you guys are down there too," said Captain, chuckling as the little dark-green chameleon and yellow mouse crawled out._

_"Captain, you're up – General wants you to fly over and take snapshots of the Tiger Base," said a [generic] Lieutenant, "I'll look after the little guys." Captain nodded seriously; smiled as he ruffled Flippy's hair as he told him to stay put until he comes back. "Your Dad's so cool…" Sneaky commented as he and Flippy looked out a window, watching Captain get into a fighter jet and take off. Little Mouse Ka-Boom was behind them on the floor, making childish explosion noises as he pretended to blow up some toys on the floor._

_Night fell…Captain returned to the barracks, smiling as he found Flippy fast asleep on a bunk bed. But as he attempted to move the little cub, he stirred. "Daddy," whispered Flippy, "I was thinking – do I look like Mommy?" Captain smiled, saying he does have his mother's beautiful green eyes. Flippy smiled, snuggling and falling asleep again as he leaned against his father. 'If only Starlight could see you now, kiddo…' he thought, stroking his son's soft hair._

_Meanwhile, several miles away – Moonlight strolled through the school halls, staring up at each door label as she tried to find the classroom her mother was said to be in. Suddenly, the school bell rang. The then-startled wolf pup stepped out of the older students' paths; some stopped and smiled, knowing the reason why she always comes to this section._

_"Mommy?" Moonlight asked, letting out little grunts as she tried to push the door open. "Here, let me help," offered a [generic] student as she held the door open for her. "Thank you," said Moonlight, walking into the classroom. Starlight was just putting away some papers when she felt tiny arms encircle her legs, giggling as she looked down at her daughter. "Classes aren't over yet, sweetie…" said the older wolf as she picked up the tiny pup, "And don't you think your teacher will wonder where you ran off to?"_

_"You're my teacher today, Mommy~!" Moonlight gushed, throwing her arms around her neck. 'The Kindergarten teacher must've called in sick today…' thought Starlight. Gently prying her daughter's arms off her, she placed the pup back on the ground before holding her tiny hand. "Alright, you'll stay with me – but behave yourself, understand?" asked Starlight, smiling as Moonlight nodded in agreement._

_Later at home...Starlight walked into the room, finding her daughter staring curiously out the window. "What's my little puppy up to?" asked Starlight, "It's past your bedtime." Moonlight turned and looked up at her mother and asked, "Mommy, could you tell me about Daddy?" Her mother sighed and shook her head, saying she'll tell her when she's ready. "But I want to know who he is…" the grey-and-black puppy whined. "When you're older – I promise," the grey-and-white wolf replied. Moonlight went back to staring at the stars, ears drooped as she knew her mother would never talk about her father – and she didn't know why. Starlight walked over and picked her up._

_"Whenever you feel down, all you have to do is to look at the stars – they'll cheer you up in no time," Starlight explained as she sat 3-year-old Moonlight on her lap as they looked up the starry sky. "How can stars cheer me up?" asked the little puppy as she looked at her. "Think of them as angels looking after you," her mother replied. "Does that mean Daddy is looking after us?" little Moonlight asked, earning a giggle. "You could say that, sweetie…" Starlight replied._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sneaky asked. Flippy (now 12 years old) peeked around a corner, snickering as he found the hangar empty. "I still think it's a bad idea – I mean, what if your Dad finds out?" the dark-green chameleon insisted. "He won't," Flippy urged, "He's busy with his own stuff anyway." Mouse Ka-Boom shrugged as Sneaky looked at him. "Come on," Flippy whispered, leading his friends to one of the jets._

_The trio then ducked behind some crates as some soldiers walked past, talking about how the Tiger General is being an asshole and that he's the reason they're losing men faster than they could recruit new ones. Flippy frowned, knowing his father told him that the Tiger General was his friend until he became a 'power-hungry beast' (and that he's on the wrong side). 'He'll get what's coming to him,' he thought, peeking over the crates and noting the coast is clear._

_"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Sneaky asked as Flippy climbed in. "I looked through Dad's flight manual – should be a piece of cake," Flippy replied. "Cela ne semble pas prometteur…" Mouse Ka-Boom said, "Flippy, I agree with Sneaky – if your papa catches you trying to fly his jet, you're dead!"_

_But the adolescent bear wouldn't listen to a single word; all that's on his mind was to prove to his father he's a worthy soldier for his age. 'After all, he trained me single-handedly,' he thought, starting up the jet's engine. But just as the jet was taxiing, Captain walked in and stopped dead in his tracks as his son looked back with sheer horror in his grass-green eyes. "Look out!" Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom yelled, both tackling him out of the jet's path. "SHIT!" Flippy yelled, pulling up to the skies before hitting the barracks._

_'Too late to stop now…' he thought, focusing on keeping the jet aloft. He got used to the controls within minutes; before long he was swooping and diving through the skies, hollering wildly. But his victory was cut short as the fuel tank announced it was empty. "Uh oh…" he mumbled as everything seemed to have shut down almost instantly. "This is bad!" he yelled._

_Luckily, he was close to the ground. "Gently…gently…" he silently chanted as he attempted to glide the jet down. "OW!" he screamed as it landed with a hard jolt, bouncing in his seat; almost gave himself a whiplash. Unbuckling himself, he exited the jet and stretched. He then turned back to his father's jet and –_

_"Oops…" he mumbled. While most of it seemed fine, the front was totaled – it looked like a scrunched up beer can since he landed too close to a hill. "Dad's gonna kill me…" he muttered miserably. "Actually, 'kill' isn't the right word – 'grounded' is more accurate," Captain scolded. Flippy winced as he saw the anger in his father's eyes. "Barracks – now," he ordered. "Yes, Sir…" Flippy mumbled, seating himself in the jeep's passenger seat._

_Captain couldn't bear seeing a frown plastered on his son's face. "Next time," he said, "I'll teach you how to fly a helicopter – will that be okay?" Flippy's face lit up, but it had a hint of uncertainty. "You're not…that mad at me?" he asked, earning a playful shove to the arm. "I can never stay mad at you, you know that," Captain replied, ruffling his son's hair. Flippy knew he's still quite angry for wrecking his jet, but a promised flying lesson is enough to show he'd forgiven him._

_Miles away…12-year-old Moonlight sat gloomily by a window. It's been two years since she was admitted into an orphanage. Turning to a notice board hung in her room, she frowned at a news article pinned to the center of it._

_**"10-YEAR-OLD SURVIVES BLAZE"**_

_**Single parent never found. Fire-starter a mystery.**_

_'Why…' she thought miserably, fighting back her tears as she went back to staring out the window. As she watched the other orphans play outside in the sunshine, the [generic] caretaker walked into the room. "Moonlight, dear…why are you here all by yourself?" she asked. "Nobody wants to hang around a 'white-haired freak' like myself," the wolf replied, "So I'll just stay here as long as I want."_

_"That's not true…" her caretaker insisted, "Now get out there – you could use some sunlight." Moonlight knew better than to disobey her; stood and trudged out the door. Just as she stepped outside, she kept her head down as some orphans stared at her. She could hear them whispering, but she ignored them as she walked to her favourite spot – an unused sandbox._

_"Why is her hair so white?" "She was born like that – what a freak!"_

_"A kid who lived in the same neighborhood as she did knew her mom – a good teacher, but very overprotective. Wouldn't leave her little girl for a second!"_

_"Who's that?" "That's 'Fire Pup' – she survived the blaze, but some kids suspected she started the fire…"_

_"What a freak…"_

_"Who's a freak?"_

_"She's a FREAK!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Moonlight screamed to the skies, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She then glared at the other kids, anger seething in her usually sad blue orbs. "Call me a 'freak' again, and you'll regret it!" she threatened, clenching her fists. "What are you gonna do? Cry until your eyes bleed?" one – a [generic] male cat – taunted, "That's all you do anyway. Cry, cry, CRY!" As she turned to him, she caught him playing with a Zippo lighter…and saw the tiny flame before it disappeared in the next second._

_Moonlight stomped over to him; grabbed him by his shirt. "You really wanna know?" she growled, "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" And with that, she heaved her victim to the sandbox; pressing his face flat into the sand, she laughed evilly as he thrashed wildly, begging her to let go. To some kids' horror, they witnessed fierce golden eyes instead of peaceful blues._

_"MOONLIGHT, STOP!" the caretaker ordered. "Huh?" Moonlight wondered, blue eyes wide with fright as she released the male cat, who then fled scared. "Go to your room – now," she heard. "I-I'm sorry…" she muttered, rushing back indoors and locking herself in her room._

_Since then, she never ventured to the playground unless it was deserted; no one (except the caretaker) was even allowed into her room, leaving them to wonder why she always stared at the stars every night. 'Mom…are you really out there?' she wondered, gazing up at the twinkling dots, 'Are you looking after me after all?'_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"But Dad, I don't wanna go to boot camp! Besides, haven't you taught me enough?" 15-year-old Flippy complained as Captain announced he had signed him up. "You're going in along with everyone else – no exception," his father replied. Flippy sighed in defeat, letting out a slew of curses under his breath. "Watch your language, boy…" the blue-eyed bear scolded._

_"How come you get to curse while I don't?" the green-eyed bear countered, "I bet even Mom wouldn't mind." At that, his father froze and a frown distorted his otherwise-stern face. "Sorry…" he apologized, knowing that mentioning anything about his mother – whom he had never known since then – upsets his father easily. He was forgiven by a pat on the head, followed by a smile he sometimes sees on his father's face._

_"I couldn't stay mad at my own son…" Captain said as he sat next to his young soldier. The older bear bit back a sob as Flippy's green eyes reminded him so much about Starlight. "Are you crying again?" Flippy asked, fighting back a smirk…and blocked a punch headed for his arm. Captain chuckled, trapping him in a bear hug instead. "Dad…Dad! I can't breathe!" Flippy wheezed, laughing along with his father as he finally let go._

_Moonlight, on the other hand, packed whatever she could carry and sneaked out of the orphanage, but not before leaving a note saying they shouldn't even try looking for her. 'I don't know what's wrong with me,' she thought, 'But everyone's getting hurt – this is for the best.' Opening the window, she hopped out and dashed across the darkened streets._

_She eventually ended up at a Karate dojo; her then-sensei agreed to let her stay with her, provided she becomes her student. Moonlight accepted without a second thought; part of her trusted this sensei because she behaved quite like her mother._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"This is Fighter 66 calling Base! Come in, Base! Do you read me?"_

_17-year-old Flippy hurriedly picked up the radio out of a dead comrade's hand, sweating nervously and yelping as a grenade detonated nearby. "I read you, Dad!" he yelled over the gunfire. "Flippy, what are you doing out there? Return to Base and report –!" his father ordered, but static cut him off. "Dad? DAD!" he yelled, only to hear explosions and his father's painful cry as an answer. Looking up, he watched his father's jet burst into flames as its fuel tank was hit; crashed into the ocean and exploded in a massive ball of fire. "No!" he screamed._

_"Sorry, Flippy…" whispered a sympathetic Sneaky. Mouse Ka-Boom handed him his father's half-scorched dog tag. Clenching it in his fist, he looked at the coffin as he witnessed the funeral. 'That Tiger General won't get away with this…' he swore to himself._

_The next day, Flippy requested his Judo sensei to train him harder. He never liked going to boot camp and Judo classes consecutively, but he now knew the reason – Captain wanted him to grow strong; possibly take over his fight against the Tiger General. Since then, Flippy trained long and hard without rest – fueled by his hatred for the Tiger Army. 'They'll fucking pay for what they've done!' he cursed, 'AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY'RE ALL DEAD!'_

_Meanwhile for Moonlight, she had just graduated as a black belt Karate student and left the dojo…but found it hard to settle down. Wherever she went, she was shunned within a few months – the reason was never known and it bothered her deeply._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_It was not until some years later…when both brother and sister reunited in the one place where anyone revives everytime they die – Happy Tree Town._

* * *

><p><em>[And yeah, you know how the story goes from here.]<em>


	10. Chapter 09: Infiltration

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[I know – it's been weeks! Sorry about updating it so late, so here's a slightly longer chapter to make up for it.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 09 – Infiltration**

* * *

><p>"I'm going too!"<p>

"No, you're not – you're staying here."

"What? But you helped with my training!"

"Change of plans – you're staying home, and that's final!"

"Guys, _please_…" Splendid muttered. Flaky wanted to be part of the rescue team, but Splendont insisted she should stay in Happy Tree Town instead. "He's right, Flakes," Sneaky explained, "Rescuing Flippy and Moonlight could already be a handful. If you get yourself in trouble, it'll hinder us – no offense."

"I can handle myself!" the red porcupine insisted, "I didn't go through all that shit for nothing." Splendid nodded to Splendont; both boys walked out of Sneaky and Flaky's earshot. "We had to do the same thing last year – why not now?" the blue squirrel asked. "If the plan fails, we'll lose them; we can't afford to lose another," his red 'twin' replied. Splendid realized he's right. But just as he was about to tell Flaky, she was gone.

Sneaky suggested she must have gone home anyway; asked if they've seen Mouse Ka-Boom. "I'm right here," said the yellow mouse, lugging his huge bag of explosives, "Just like old times, eh?" As they boarded Sniffles' Stealth Jet, Splendont told them to wait up as he wanted a last-minute conversation with Flaky. "Hurry up with that!" Splendid yelled over the jet's engine.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Flippy…you okay?" asked Flipqy, finding him leaning against a tree and staring gloomily at the sky. "Are you even listening to me?" the insane bear asked. Flippy sighed and began to walk away, only to be followed. "What's wrong?" he persisted, only to receive silence.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Flippy finally replied, "This is the only time I find peace from the shit I've been through." Flipqy's shoulders slumped, not convinced with this answer. "Look, you're getting out of that place – with or without a rescue team," he said, "And you're getting out NOW." And with that, he unsheathed his army knife and stabbed his counterpart in the stomach as he turned around; blood gushed onto his coat as the wounded bear collapsed. "W-Why…" Flippy rasped. "Sorry kid, but this has gone too far…" Flipqy whispered soothingly as he used Flippy's beret to stop the bleeding, "Sleep it off." As he watched Flippy vanish as he 'died', he concentrated and landed in Moonlight/Eclipse's mind world.

He found his golden-eyed sister sitting at the cliff, staring up at the stars (as usual). "Hey, are you up for some rough-housing?" he called out. Eclipse turned to him with a questioning look in her eyes. "I believe it's about time we helped these guys out," he added. "You know I can't escape this place unless Moonlight sees fire," Eclipse reminded, "And with that therapy she's been getting, I've been stuck here for who knows how long!"

"Is that the _only_ thing that gets you out?" Flipqy asked, holding up a matchbox and looking suggestively at Moonlight. The blue-eyed wolf was not far away, gloomily stacking and knocking down some dry twigs with a small stone in a makeshift game of 'skittles'. Eclipse smirked; walked over and grabbed Moonlight by the arms. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Moonlight demanded, eyes widening in shock as Flipqy lit a match and set the twigs ablaze. "This may hurt a bit…" Eclipse growled, suddenly shoving her counterpart directly into the campfire. "_AAH!_" Moonlight shrieked as she tried to extinguish the flames; failing miserably as she burned faster than anticipated, she collapsed into a smoldering heap.

Flipqy and Eclipse blinked, finding themselves chained to the walls. Golden eyes narrowed in concentration, he concentrated on slipping his hands out of the cuffs. "Damn. Okay, plan B…" he muttered, grasping his thumbs and – with a sharp twist – dislocated the bones before letting out a choked scream. "That's gotta hurt…" Eclipse jeered with a smirk on her face. "No pain, no gain – right?" he replied as he slipped out of the cuffs and relocated his thumbs.

"Your turn," he snickered as he walked over to his sister. Stuffing some old cloth in her mouth to act as a muffler, he grasped her thumbs and repeated what he had done to himself. She shrieked, biting hard into the cloth as she shed a few tears. "I'm gonna kill you…" she half-sobbed; winced as the bones were relocated. "Suck it up – it could've been worse," he whispered, hugging his sister close until she stopped crying. "Let's get going before our 'goody-two-shoes' wake up and take over," he ordered, earning a nod from her.

Flipqy studied the steel door, running his fingers along the edges for any flaws that could assist them; growled as there aren't any. As he studied the lock, he realized it's a pin tumbler cylinder type. Eclipse happened to find a hairpin on the floor and handed it to her brother, who immediately began working on the lock. After several tries, he slowly pried the door open and peeked through the crack. _'Hmph, clever bastard…'_ he thought as he spied a camera trained directly on his door.

Meanwhile in the security control room – a tiger soldier was sipping some coffee when his eyes landed on one of the monitors. For a moment, he thought he saw the door to Flippy and Moonlight's cell open just a crack and a glaring golden eye peek out before it disappeared. "Hey, you!" he called to his comrade as he passed by the door, "Get down to the cells – we may have a possible prisoner escape."

Back in the prison cell, Flipqy grunted as he pulled hard at the cuffs and chains which were holding him earlier. "Whoa!" he yelped as his fell free, falling backwards onto his surprised sister. "Weak wall…why didn't I see that earlier?" he muttered as he stared at the worn out concrete. "Get…off…me…" she growled. He rolled off her as footsteps thudded just outside their door; took his place behind it, clanging metal in hand.

"You're not going anywhere!" a tiger soldier yelled as he kicked the door, hitting Flipqy square in the nose. Eclipse roared and pounced; began feasting hungrily on his flesh, giving her brother enough time to recover and attack the soldiers pouring into the cramped cell. "Huh…that was easy," the insane bear mumbled as he wiped blood off his nose, "I thought they'd be sending more down here." Eclipse was too busy gorging on tiger flesh to care; offered him a severed arm, saying he looked starved despite being fed half-rotten prison food.

After their quick – yet disgusting – meal, the siblings fled the prison cells through the base and found themselves at the exit after a few turns. They were close to earning freedom when he felt a sudden stinging sensation on his neck. "_Gah!_" he yelped as the collar sparked, forcing him onto his knees; Eclipse screamed as pain burned through her neck as well.

"Tsk, tsk…" said the Tiger General as he walked through the door, "That was a great escape, I have to admit. Too bad your shock collars have a limited range…" He then kicked the siblings, sneering as they groaned. "You can run all you want," he added, "But you'll never get out of this base." He then clicked his claws and watched as two tiger soldiers hauled the defeated prisoners back to the prison cells.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"What kept you?" Splendid asked as Splendont approached the Stealth Jet. "Uh…she was…" the red squirrel replied, "She was emotional. I tried to explain the reason, but –"

"She'll understand," his blue 'twin' assured, "Now come on, we're running behind schedule!" Sneaky was already at the controls, tweaking them and pressing a few buttons while Mouse Ka-Boom read the instruction manual to him. Sniffles had added some modifications to his Stealth Jet: it's now slightly smaller and slimmer with an improved cloaking ability, newly-installed heat-seeking rockets, automatic submarine morph (should they happen to land in water), and emergency generators in case they ran out of fuel.

"Alright, we're good to go!" Splendid announced as they strapped themselves in. Sneaky taxied the jet along the runway before finally taking off, his eyes occasionally checking the onboard map as he steered.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Splendid noted his red 'twin' was nervously clutching his seat with his eyes shut. "Are you okay?" he asked. Splendont turned to him and flashed a reassuring smile. "I-I'm fine – never better!" he said. The blue flying squirrel shrugged and relaxed in his seat, smiling as he recalled his first date with Moonlight.

* * *

><p><em>"Moonlight? I wanna tell you something…" Splendid began. "What is it?" she asked. "I…" he replied, swallowing a lump in his throat, "I…"<em>

_"You~?" Moonlight prodded. Splendid took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes as he held her hands in his. Flaky could be heard squealing with Lumpy trying to stop her from rocking the boat as she jumped in her seat._

_He leaned close for the third time…Moonlight could feel herself being drawn into it, ignoring the confusing mix of emotions that danced in her stomach. "Too soon to say this since we only met a few days ago…" he confessed, "But I…"_

_"Just say it, damn it!" Flippy ordered, unable to wipe that smile off his face. Ignoring him, Splendid exhaled and said, "I…I love you. I can never stop thinking about you – no matter how hard I've tried." Moonlight gasped. "Oh Splendid…" she breathed, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard…"_

_The two smiled affectionately and leaned even closer…until their lips brushed, finally locking together as they closed their eyes and shared their first kiss. Ignoring the hoots and squeals from their impromptu audience, they held each other close in a hug – not wanting to let go of themselves or the moment._

* * *

><p>"Activating cloaking device," Sneaky announced as he pressed the button. Almost suddenly, a series of dying whirs was heard through the entire jet. "Idiot – that was the EMF button!" Mouse Ka-Boom scolded as the jet began to plummet. "<em>SACRE BLEU!<em>" he screamed while the others yelled.

_SPLASH!_

"My bad…" Sneaky apologized, blindly feeling around for the button before deactivating the EMF. "And I thought I was clumsy at times…" said Flaky as she looked out the window to the calm blue sea –

Wait a minute – _Flaky?_

"What are you doing here?" Splendid asked, "And where's Splendont?" He then caught sight of the 'disguise ring' on her finger. "I-I-I…w-well…" she stuttered as he glared at her, silently demanding an explanation.

* * *

><p><em>"Flaky, you home?" Splendont asked as he let himself in. Following the sound of quiet sobbing, he found the distraught porcupine curled up in bed. "Hey…don't be upset," he whispered as he stroked her quills soothingly, "I'm just concerned about your safety; I bet Flippy will be too."<em>

_She raised her reddened ruby eyes to the flying squirrel, forcing a smile on her sad face. "We'll bring him and his sister back in one piece," he assured her, "That's a promise." As he turned to leave, his foot got caught in a mound of clothes piled on the floor near the bed. "W-W-Whoa!" he yelped, falling face-first and smacking his head on the bedside table's edge._

_Flaky gasped and knelt beside the unconscious flying squirrel; shook him, but received no response. 'What should I do?' she thought, 'They're probably expecting him to get back by now!' Her eyes then locked onto the 'disguise ring' Sniffles had given each of them. "Sorry, Splendont…" she muttered as she slipped the ring off him and onto her finger, "Looks like I'm going after all."_

_As soon as she disguised herself as Splendont, she dragged the unconscious squirrel onto the bed and draped a blanket over him. She then rushed to the bathroom, grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water, and left the items on the bedside table; finally left home and joined the others on the Stealth Jet._

* * *

><p>Splendid did a facepalm, silently growling at the sudden change of events. "I guess we have no choice now," he muttered, "We'll continue as planned." But as he was about to explain their tactics as they gathered around, some unexpected radio static interrupted him. It was then followed by the Tiger General's voice…<p>

_"You've done well, Mouse Ka-Boom. But has your pathetic and guilty little mind decided to bring back your comrade and his sister? Too late for that now…"_

As their adversary's laugh died along with the message, three pairs of angry eyes were trained on the yellow mouse. "Fine, fine – I'll tell you," Mouse Ka-Boom admitted as he stared guiltily at the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Mouse Ka-Boom was having a solo early morning jog when he suspected someone was following him; turned his head and noted there's no-one there. 'Just your imagination,' he told himself. He then bumped into someone in his path. "Je suis désolé –" he began, gasping for air as the figure grasped his neck and half-choked him. As he struggled, he winced as the metallic claw cut through his skin.<em>

_"Nice to see you again, Mouse Ka-Boom…" the Tiger General greeted, his red robotic eye trained on him through his eye-patch, "Perhaps you can do a little favour for me." Keeping his hold on the frightened yellow mouse, he explained that if he brings Flippy and Moonlight to him he'll ensure his friends (and everyone in town) will be spared. "And if you don't…" he growled, "You'll wish you were NEVER resurrected in the first place!"_

_The sound of excited laughter drew the tiger's cerulean eyes away from the mouse – Flippy, Moonlight, Splendid and Flaky were just heading to the park for the town's snowball war. "Remember soldier: their lives or yours…" he reminded, finally releasing Mouse Ka-Boom. By the time the mouse stood up, he was gone…_

_"Hey!" Sneaky called from behind, "You alright?" Mouse Ka-Boom turned and nodded, saying he lost his footing and slipped in the snow. "I was just heading to the caféteria for breakfast – wanna join?" the dark-green chameleon asked. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a while," he replied, running towards the same direction Flippy and the others had taken._

_Hiding himself within the trees, he watched as the non-identical twins hurled snowballs at the opposing teams. Flippy then threw himself to the snow, barely dodging a snowball as he landed right before Mouse Ka-Boom. "Oh hey," Flippy greeted as he stood up, "Didn't see you there." Just as he was about to ask why he was hiding in the shadows, Mouse Ka-Boom suddenly hit his temples so hard he fell unconscious almost immediately._

_If twins could sense what had happened to their sibling, Moonlight had just that. "Flippy?" she called as she left the group; gasped in shock as she found her brother unconscious in the snow. "What happened? Did he –!" she demanded, her sentence abruptly cut off as she received the same treatment Flippy had._

_'I'm so sorry!' he mentally cried as he dragged the unconscious twins away; nobody noticed as he was hidden by Splendont's snow bomb. Deep in the snow-covered woods, the Tiger General waited for him. "Good boy…" he growled, "Now listen carefully: you haven't seen or heard me." A few seconds ago, they were standing before each other; the next, the Tiger General was just gone...leaving only Flippy's dog tags and Moonlight's star pendant._

* * *

><p>"Then I pretended not to know of their kidnapping," Mouse Ka-Boom explained, earning a hard slap to the face from Flaky. "<em>How could you?<em>" she yelled, "_He was your friend!_" Splendid held the enraged porcupine back, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the mouse. Sneaky was simply frozen on the spot; emotions swirled within him – anger due to his comrade betraying one of their own, and sympathy because his life (as well as those involved) was threatened.

"But believe _moi_, I've joined you to get them back…" Mouse Ka-Boom added, shedding a few tears, "I was _my fault_ they're getting hurt. I should've let the Tiger General kill me right then and there…" The burning anger within Flaky's eyes fizzled into nothing; gently shrugged off Splendid and placed her hands onto Mouse Ka-Boom's shoulders.

"I'm still pissed off about what you did, and I believe we'll handle this mission _without you_…" she said, "But then you wouldn't have a chance to make it up to them, right?" Teary topaz-yellow eyes glanced up at her ruby-reds. "She's right," said Splendid as he petted his head, "Now pull yourself together – we have twins to save."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Night had fallen…

Flippy and Moonlight made no attempt to escape as they were escorted out of the cells and into separate shower rooms, shivering as ice-cold water pelted them like miniature hailstones. Using a provided rag and some soap, they washed off the grime and dried blood. Although their wounds have scabbed-over, they could still notice them barely hidden under their fur. They also noticed their shock collars are waterproof, and it annoyed them.

As soon as they were given a fresh change of clothes, they were then escorted to the Tiger General's office. "You remind me of your parents," said the Tiger General, "Inseparable, even when given the worst treatment." A series of _clicks_ and _whirs_ could be heard faintly as he turned and walked to them. "I'll ask you one last time…" he added, "Join me, and I'll make sure you get treated as equals."

The twins were silent and avoided eye contact with their adversary. Slightly peeved, the Tiger General walked up to Moonlight and grabbed her arm; said wolf whimpered as she was slammed onto the wall. "Let her go!" Flippy demanded, one green eye turning golden as Flipqy prepared to take over. "I will…if you agree to my terms," the Tiger General growled. Moonlight blushed harder as she felt a claw stroke against her pants, sending shivers through her warm nether regions.

"Please…don't…" she begged, screamed as she suddenly got slammed onto the table with her legs spread out. "_Unhand her!_" Flippy demanded, but he was ignored as the Tiger General started rubbing his crotch against his sister's. "No! Stop!" she begged, squirming as she tried to free herself. The blue tiger smirked lustfully and proceeded to rub harder, snickering as he felt the wetness spread through to her pants.

Flippy couldn't take in the scene and knocked the Tiger General off him, allowing his sister to escape…but their chance was short-lived as the shock collars activated, forcing them onto the floor as they shook involuntarily. "You're more stubborn than I thought…" their adversary muttered as he held a remote in his hands; released his hold on the button as four tiger soldiers entered the room.

"Take them away," he ordered. As soon as they were helped up, he looked Moonlight in the eye and said (while ignoring Flippy's glare), "I'll have my chance with you later…" As soon as the non-identical twins were taken away, the Tiger General turned to glance out the window and smirked as he thought of the unthinkable tasks he'd do to the wolf…

Meanwhile for Flippy and Moonlight – they had just recovered from their 'shocking' experience when they noticed they're nowhere near the cells. "Just keep moving!" one of the soldiers ordered. "Where are you taking us?" Flippy asked, "And where are we going? The cells are that way!"

"Are you telling me you'd rather stay in a dirty cell than get out for some fresh air?" asked another soldier, "That's unlike you, Flips…" The war veteran's ears pricked at the sound of that name; just realized the first tiger soldier had a French accent. "Mouse Ka-Boom? Sneaky?" he whispered, earning a wink from the so-called tiger soldiers; Moonlight noticed and a smile crept onto her face. And by the behavior of the other soldiers, she could tell one was Splendid (since he was holding her left arm gently) and other was Flaky (since she was glancing around uneasily).

But just as they were about to walk out the door, Flippy and Moonlight screamed as the collars zapped to life…which in turn shorted out the 'disguise rings' on their fingers since they were at close range. "Uh oh…" Flaky whimpered as their disguises wore off. Fortunately, they were alone. As soon as they recovered from their shock treatment, the twins quickly explained they couldn't waltz out of the base as long as their collars are on.

_"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"_

_CLANG! Z-Z-ZAP!_

"_Zut!_" Mouse Ka-Boom cursed as electrically-charged metal bars blocked their exit. "This way – hurry!" Splendid ordered as he led the group, glancing occasionally at an electronic map Sniffles had provided them…and realized they're suddenly surrounded by the tiger soldiers. Just as he was about to bash them out of their path, one of the soldiers threw in a Kryptonut and disabled him.

"Take that!" Mouse Ka-Boom yelled as he threw a grenade, blowing up and sending tiger soldier's guts in all directions. "Gah!" Sneaky yelped as a dart struck his neck, paralyzing him instantly as he collapsed to the floor; within seconds, the rescue team and the prisoners were lying motionless on the floor as paralyzing darts stuck out of their bodies.

Some of the tiger soldiers parted as the Tiger General strolled up to the group. "Well, well, well…looks like our 'little yellow traitor' brought some friends for Flippy and Moonlight," he said, smirking, "The more the merrier, I should say." Clicking his claws, he snickered as his soldiers dragged the six prisoners down to the cells.


	11. Chapter 10: Truly Mad

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Truly Mad**

* * *

><p>"<em>GAH!<em>" echoed the all-too familiar tortured scream, mingling with the continuous cracking of a whip that could be heard not too far from their cell. Although this prison cell is slightly larger and meant to accompany at least six prisoners, it still felt quite cramped.

Flaky curled into a ball at one corner, whimpering as she silently cried to herself. Splendid was lying in one of the beds, groaning from the Kryptonut's effects it had left him. _'At least they didn't use those Kryptonut-infused handcuffs on me,'_ he thought as he sat up and stretched; stood and inspected the heavy steel door that's keeping them locked in.

It wasn't long before the door slammed open, almost smashing Splendid's nose if he hadn't jumped away at the last second. Flippy and Moonlight were carelessly tossed into the cell, the back of their once-clean jumpsuits stained with fresh blood. The green bear winced and forced himself onto his knees, only to fall flat to the filthy floor as he lost consciousness. His wolf sister – on the other hand – was already out cold as she hit her head upon landing.

"Oh, _mon Dieu_…" Mouse Ka-Boom mumbled. He and Flaky proceeded to carry Flippy onto one of the beds while Sneaky assisted Splendid with Moonlight, the strong bloody odour almost making them drop the unconscious twins onto their stomachs.

Flippy slowly stirred within a few minutes; gave a weak smile as he saw Flaky's tear-streaked face. "I'm okay…" he whispered, grasping his girlfriend's trembling hand. He then watched Splendid carefully remove his sister's jumpsuit (while using the blanket to cover her butt). "Holy shit…" Sneaky moaned as he looked at the grey-and-black wolf's marred back – it looked more like a poorly-made quilt that's been stitched crookedly with thick red thread. "Stop…staring…" she moaned quietly and painfully.

"Don't talk, honey…" Splendid whispered as he re-dressed her, "Rest up." He then went back to studying the door, tapping and pounding the thick metal in several places; searched himself for any of Sniffles' gadgets, frowning as he remembered they've been relieved of them before being locked in the cell. He could use his strength to bash the door down, but he knew it would only attract attention and have them land in a worse situation. "Looks like we're stuck this time, guys…" he said miserably.

…or are they?

_COUGH! COUGH! HACK!_

"Flaky?" Flippy asked as she turned away; began to cough and sputter, occasionally putting a finger into her mouth. He then tried to sit up, but the intense pain forced him back down.

_COUGH! HACK! COUGH! COUGH…URK!_

"Flaky, what's wrong?" a now-worried Flippy demanded as he stroked his girlfriend's back. After one final heave, the red porcupine barfed out a key…followed by catching disgusted looks on everyone's faces. "H-How…" Flippy finally managed, "Where…did you get that?" Flaky giggled and wiped off the sticky gum and vomit from the skeleton key.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a month since she moved in with Flippy. Flaky was walking down the darkened street, stopping at the rendezvous point in Happy Tree Park. 'Where are those two?' she wondered, shivering in the cold breeze as she readjusted her scarf. She then heard some quiet snickering behind her. "That doesn't scare me anymore…" she announced in a bored tone, turning to find Lifty and Shifty approaching her. "You got what I asked for?" she asked as they stood before her.<em>

_"Show us the money first," Shifty demanded, smirking as Flaky pulled out a handful of bank notes. "Are you sure Flippy's not gonna get pissed for using his savings?" Lifty asked, knowing she had promised her boyfriend not to do such a thing. "He'll understand…" Flaky replied as she exchanged the notes for a small handbook. 'I'll pay him back eventually…' she noted._

_**THIEVERY MADE EASY**_

_**Everything you need to know about being a thief**_

_"You're just lucky we had an extra copy," Shifty explained, "Anyway, some instructions are a little tricky to accomplish – I suggest you let us train you rather than learn them yourself." Flaky glanced at him, then at the book…and knew he was right. "No extra charge – you're already in enough trouble anyway, if you know what I mean," Lifty added. After a brief moment of consideration, she accepted the offer._

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_After disguising themselves as tiger soldiers, they walked into the base and split up to scout the area. Flaky had just happened to run into a prison guard; using the skills Lifty and Shifty taught her (as well as what she read from the handbook), she struck up a conversation while secretly nabbing the skeleton key from his belt._

_As she left, she popped in some gum and chewed for some time; after popping the key into her mouth, she leaned her head back and swallowed the contents – the gum acted as glue and stuck the key to her throat. 'Damn, this feels uncomfortable!' she thought as she coughed quietly to control the gagging feeling._

* * *

><p>"So <em>that<em> explains why you've been seeing them…" said Flippy, mentally scolding himself for wrongly accusing her of cheating on him. "It was worth it," said Flaky as she stood up, "And no, I didn't do that because I wanted to become a thief." She then unlocked the door and peeked through the crack, ducking immediately as she spied a camera being trained on them.

Gesturing Splendid to come over, she pointed at the device before stepping away from the door. The blue squirrel concentrated and beamed his laser eyes onto the camera, smirking as it blew into pieces. "Sneaky, go!" he then whispered, watching the dark-green chameleon blend into his surroundings as he left the cell.

Flippy once again tried to stand, wincing as pain struck him like a million tiny needles. _"You've had worse – suck it up!"_ Flipqy's voice echoed, acting as adrenaline to the war veteran. He then walked over and carried his sleeping twin sister into his arms, taking great care not to add friction to her marred back and letting her head lean against his chest.

A few minutes had passed when Sneaky stealthily returned, reporting there were no soldiers around – not even on patrol. "It's as if the entire base is empty," the chameleon added, "But I've seen this scenario before. Follow my lead; try not to attract attention by any means necessary." Moonlight stirred for a bit before falling into a deep slumber again, mumbling to herself. _'She's dreaming of Mom and Dad…'_ Flippy thought, quietly snarling as he recalled their murder.

Just as they stepped out the door, the heavy metal door suddenly slammed shut and startled them...and then realized the atmosphere was eerily quiet. _Too quiet_, in fact – anyone would be able to hear a pin drop. _'Where is everyone?'_ Mouse Ka-Boom thought as Sneaky led them through the corridors. Moonlight – who woke up just seconds ago – was holding onto her brother as they picked up the pace, fearing the tiger soldiers might have heard the earlier noise and are probably investigating it.

They eventually reached the main entrance, stopping just before the door. Splendid investigated the shock collars around the twins' necks – they were quite tight, which means crushing or snapping them off will be tricky as he might accidentally strangle them. He then concentrated his vision towards the door and the wall around it…and there they were: two electrodes that set off a reaction in the twin's collars, hidden behind a thin wall of concrete. "Stand back," he whispered as he pulled back his fist.

_CRASH! Crumble…_

_Z-Z-Zap…z-z-zap…crackle…_

Flippy tensed and backed away from the exposed electrode, clutching his sister close as she whimpered. Quick as lightning, Splendid reached forward and crushed the electrode in his grip, recoiling as some hot sparks singed his fingers.

_"ALERT – SECURITY BREACH!"_

"Oops…" mumbled the blue flying squirrel, laughing nervously as he received glares from the group. He then yelped in surprise as a steel cage dropped onto him; groaned sickly as a familiar glowing nut was dropped next to him. "R-Run…" he choked out, "Don't worry about me – just go!"

The group turned and ran, leaving their blue comrade to the soldiers that gathered around him. _"Find and re-capture the prisoners!"_ the Tiger General blared through the overhead speakers. Moonlight (still being carried in Flippy's arms) sobbed quietly as the thought of her boyfriend being tortured flashed in her mind.

_CLANG!_

"No!" Flippy screamed as a second cage was dropped onto Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom right in front of them. "Keep running!" Sneaky ordered, "Flaky, lead the way – don't stop until you're out of here!" The red porcupine nodded and the trio ran in the opposite direction…only to run into a troop of tiger soldiers as they blocked the path.

Plucking off two of her spikes, she held them like daggers and ordered the soldiers to back off. _"Well, this is something I don't see everyday…"_ Flipqy noted, his snickers echoing through Flippy's mind. "I mean it – _clear a path_!" Flaky demanded, shaking out of excitement and fear. Moonlight whimpered and buried her face into her brother's chest; Flippy adjusted his hold on his sister.

When the tiger soldiers didn't budge, the porcupine roared and began swinging her spikes around…and it wasn't long before she found herself in the middle of a bloody puddle. "They deserved it," she said as she turned to the twins. "Looks like those fighting lessons had finally paid off," Flippy chuckled, earning a giggle from his blood-covered girlfriend.

And then they heard a slow and steady _hiss_…

"What the?" the trio cried out as smoke hissed out of nearby vents…then felt themselves stiffen and collapse to the ground, their breathing laboured. _"How do you like the new installment – nerve gas spray?"_ the Tiger General snickered, his voice crackling through the speakers, _"You six are such naughty children – time for your punishment, I'm afraid."_

The last thing they heard before they blacked out was his maniacal laugh echoing around them…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flaky was the first to wake up, grimacing as she found herself back in the prison cell; Mouse Ka-Boom, Sneaky and Splendid were with her – gloomy looks plastered on their faces. "Where's Flippy and Moonlight?" she asked. "_Nous ne savons pas_," the yellow mouse replied, "They weren't here when we came to." Sneaky was checking on a weakened Splendid when their cell door burst open; two soldiers barged in and grabbed Flippy's war comrades as they tried to kick and squirm free.

As the door slammed shut with a loud _CLANG_, Flaky rushed over to a groaning Splendid. _'He looks pale…'_ she thought as she wiped the sweat off him, forcing herself not to lurch as the strong vomit scent reached her nostrils. "I'm sure they're okay…" Splendid rasped, grasping her delicate hand. She nodded, remembering the days she had to console Flippy whenever he broke down after having one of his 'fits'. _'Things can't get much worse…'_ she mentally hoped as she tried to nurse the blue flying squirrel back to normal.

Meanwhile, in a different wing of the Tiger Base – the Tiger General smirked and snickered at the restrained fraternal twins as they stood before him. "Are you positive the new upgrade is fully functional?" he asked one of the scientists, earning a confident nod. He was then handed a new remote; after adjusting the dial, he pressed the button next to it as he pointed it at his prisoners.

_Crackle…Z-ZAP!_

"ARGH!" Flippy and Moonlight screamed as they twitched, clanging their chains as they roared. The twins stopped struggling and let out low, angry growls, drooling through clenched teeth. Enraged blue and green orbs were then trained onto a weakened tiger soldier as he was brought before them. "…kill him," the Tiger General ordered.

_Grr…ROAR!_

Flippy and Moonlight immediately grabbed the tiger soldier and began tearing him limb-from-limb, eating their prey alive. They then started fighting over a leg bone, snarling at each other as they bit and pulled at their ends. Satisfied with what they've become, the Tiger General evilly roared in laughter.

* * *

><p><em>[I know it's taking forever to post up new chapters, but cut me some slack – I also have to deal with some 'issues' at home. I'll try to keep updating until the final chapter, so be patient.]<em>


	12. Chapter 11: Marionettes

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 11 – Marionettes**

* * *

><p>"Move it!"<p>

Splendid growled inwardly as he and Flaky got shoved forward by tiger soldiers, their cold gun barrels occasionally poking their backs. Although he knew this was their chance to escape, he sensed it would be futile since one of the soldiers is ready with a Kryptonut. "Quit doing that!" Flaky demanded as a tiger soldier poked her back for the umpteenth time.

They were then pushed through a door; locked in as they stared at darkness around them. Splendid was about to bash the door down when he shrunk away – the Kryptonut was abandoned on the other side. _"I see you look uncomfortable,"_ said the Tiger General. Splendid and Flaky squinted, making out outlines of big speakers hung in each corner; they assumed he's watching from a hidden camera and speaking through a microphone in the safety of another room.

"Where's Flippy and Moonlight?" Splendid demanded, earning a menacing laugh as an answer. Bright lights were then switched on, almost blinding them as their eyes adjusted from dark to light. They noticed only half the room was illuminated; the other half looks pitch-black – it's like trying to stare through a shadowy wall. _'This can't be good…'_ she thought as she shivered fearfully. Splendid repeated his question, rising anger seeping into his voice.

_"They're right in front of you!"_ their adversary bellowed through the overhead speakers; lights flashed onto a restrained Flippy and Moonlight as they knelt on the floor, held down by heavy chains. Flaky gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth as she stopped herself from screaming; let out a tiny whimper instead.

Hearing her, Flippy looked up. "Flaky!" he called out, grunting as he tugged at his chains; Moonlight's whimper mingled with echoing clangs. _"Don't make such a fuss,"_ the Tiger General calmly spoke. Flaky bit back a sob and began to rush over, but Splendid held her back. "Something's wrong…" he noted as he noticed Flippy and Moonlight's collars letting out tiny sparks.

The Tiger General snickered as he noticed the squirrel 'hero' tense suspiciously. _"Eliminate them!"_ he ordered. Splendid and Flaky watched in horror as the collars around their necks zapped; gulped as an angry pair of grass-green and ocean-blue orbs glared at them.

_Grr…snarl…_

"F-Flippy~?" Flaky called out timidly, jumping behind Splendid as her boyfriend snarled back. Drool dripped out of Flippy and Moonlight's mouths; they began to tug harder at their restraints while Splendid and Flaky slowly backed away. The blue flying squirrel looked back, cursing as he remembered the Kryptonut sitting just behind their only exit.

_Clang…rattle…clink…SNAP!_

Letting out furious roars, the twins snapped free of the chains and began charging towards their friends-turned-victims. Flaky screamed as she dodged a crazed Flippy, barely missing her neck as he tried to decapitate her. But she stopped running as he whimpered; turned and found him clenching his fists and kneeling on the ground. "Help me, Flaky…" he whispered, only to be zapped again as he screamed.

_'What's happening? I can't control myself!'_ Flippy cried through his head. His vision was a red blur as he once again gave chase, involuntarily snarling like a rabid dog. Flaky yelped as he finally got a firm grip on her. "Where do you think you're going..." he growled. She didn't reply and stepped hard on his foot, followed by reflexively shoving him backwards.

He lost his balance and fell hard onto the stony floor; moaned as pain rippled through him. Just when he noticed he wasn't on a rampage anymore, his collar zapped again. "_You'll pay for that, bitch!_" he yelled, voice matching Flipqy's. "Splendid, _HELP_!" Flaky pleaded as she ran around the room with him hot on her heels.

But said flying squirrel was in a tight spot himself – literally. Moonlight had backed him into a corner and is now standing before him; her mouth curled in a twisted grin he'd normally see on her alter ego, Eclipse. "What are you afraid of?" she taunted, flexing her claws as she inched closer. She then pounced, but he reacted quickly and grabbed her wrists; immediately kicked her away and pinned her to the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself, Moonlight!" he ordered, glaring into her blue eyes. The fury seething within her suddenly died as she recognized those familiar words. "S-Splendid…" she whimpered, "You're hurting me." The blue squirrel slowly eased his grip on her. "You were about to hurt me," he muttered, "I had to stop you."

"I…I don't want to hurt you…" Moonlight sobbed, her collar giving off a spark as one of Splendid's tears dropped onto it. She winced as the collar zapped again, her half burned neck fur smoking slightly as she roared and shoved the distracted squirrel off her. She then snarled, pouncing and pinning him to the floor; hungrily sunk her canines into his neck.

Splendid screamed agonizingly, shoving his frenzied girlfriend off him before seeking refuge in the air. Frantic screams were then heard – Flaky was being feasted on by Flippy. "_Get off her!_" Splendid ordered, swooping in and punching Flippy away before carrying a sobbing Flaky into his arms. "_Get down here!_" the twins shouted as they glared hungrily at them.

_"Oh, I'm sorry – I've forgotten to feed them,"_ the Tiger General jeered. Splendid hovered out of reach and checked on the injured porcupine – chunks of her left arm and shoulder were missing; blood leaked out of his neck. "It's okay," Flaky insisted, "It's not _that_ bad." The snarls and growls slowly died as seconds passed.

_"What are you standing around for?"_ the Tiger General asked, _"Eliminate them!"_ But neither Flippy nor Moonlight moved. _"ELIMINATE THEM!"_ he repeated, giving them a higher dose of electricity – so high the flesh around their necks was beginning to singe.

"Stop it!" Flaky screamed as she shed some tears, "You're hurting them!" Flippy and Moonlight roared agonizingly and got on all fours, scrunching their eyes and digging their claws into the concrete as pain shook their weakened bodies. "_STOP IT!_" Flaky repeated, shedding some tears.

The Tiger General was silent as he continued to stare at the screen. And lying at his feet was a broken remote – the same device he had used to control Flippy and Moonlight against their will.

Shock collars still sparking like fireworks, the siblings stood and glared at their 'prey' – the intensity of the shock had drawn Flipqy and Eclipse to the surface, sharing looks of pain and anger in their golden irises. "Time to play…" they growled in unison. Smoke was already rising from their half-burned necks. Splendid and Flaky didn't want to hurt them…but seeing them in this state, it seems there's no other choice.

_'It may the only way to get out alive…'_

* * *

><p><em>[I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I'm having a really bad case of writer's block. I'll see if I can make the next one sound better.]<em>


	13. Chapter 12: Friendly Rivalry

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 12 – Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

><p>"Let's play…" Flipqy and Eclipse growled together. Splendid looked at Flaky, who gave a confident nod. "But your arm –" the concerned blue squirrel began. "I already told you," the red porcupine insisted, "It's not <em>that<em> bad. I can handle it." The electric sparks crackling from the twins' collars seemed to reflect in her scared-yet-determined eyes.

"Suit yourself…" he muttered as they landed back on the ground a few meters away from the insane twins. "I'll take Flipqy," he added, whispering, "Think you can handle his sister?" Eclipse smirked as she trained her golden orbs onto Flaky, flexing her claws and licking her lips hungrily. The porcupine shook off her fear and glared at the wolf as she got into a fighting stance.

Flipqy snickered as he and Splendid began to circle each other. "I've waited so long for this…" the golden-eyed bear growled. "Then what are you waiting for?" the blue squirrel taunted. Flipqy roared and began charging forward, claws outstretched as he attempted to grab Splendid. Said squirrel dodged to the air in time, returning just as quick to tackle his opponent.

Flipqy reacted quickly and threw the startled squirrel off him; began to run and scale a wall as his opponent gave chase. He then jumped, landed and grabbed Splendid from behind in a tight chokehold. "Give up – you're no match for me!" the insane bear declared. "Wanna bet?" the 'hero' yelled back and elbowed Flipqy in the ribs. The war veteran yelped in surprise and let go, stumbling backwards…but instantly regained control and charged head-first into the blue squirrel's torso. "_ARGH!_" Splendid yelped as he was bashed against a wall.

Almost immediately, the wall began to crumble and crack from the impact; suddenly collapsed behind him but – unfortunately for Flipqy – failed to bury the blue flying squirrel. "What the?" shouted one of the surprised tiger soldiers who was just on the other side of the wall. "Look out!" yelled another as Flipqy suddenly carried Splendid over his head and threw him like a missile, laughing manically as he plowed over some soldiers like bowling pins.

Meanwhile, Flaky and Eclipse were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. "Ah!" the red porcupine screamed as she earned another graze on her left cheek. She retaliated by grabbing hold of the crazed wolf's white mane, tugging it to the point of pulling out some hair by the roots. "Whoa!" the golden-eyed wolf yelped as she was hurled across the room and slammed against the wall. Growling, she sprung back and pounced onto her. "You little bitch –!" she snarled as one of her claws dove straight for her heart.

Flaky blocked her with one arm, screaming agonizingly as the claws dug into the bone. She then curled her free hand into a fist and slammed it against Eclipse's chest. Sudden shortness of breath forced Eclipse backwards and onto the floor, gasping heavily as she tried to get some air into her. Flaky used the opportunity to scramble as far away as she could; found some rags lying in a corner and began binding the wound on her arm.

Back to Flipqy and Splendid – the blue flying squirrel let out choked gasps and pants as the green bear strangled him with one bloody hand. Around them were mutilated bodies of the tiger soldiers that had tried to restrain him seconds ago. Splendid then eyed the wall behind Flipqy and used his laser vision; the confused-then-shocked bear then jumped away as concrete began to collapse right on the spot he was standing on earlier, unintentionally releasing the squirrel.

As the dust cleared, both Flipqy and Splendid seemed to have forgotten what they were doing as they stared wide-eyed at the room that was behind that wall. "Uh…don't mind me. I'm just leaving anyway," said the tiger solider as he ran from the destroyed bathroom, soaking-wet and wearing only a towel. The bear and the squirrel were then at each other's throats once more – punching, kicking, flipping over and blocking each hit successfully. Flipqy was then hurled against a mirror, broken glass shards showering around him. He then picked up the biggest piece and held it like a dagger while Splendid zoomed towards him.

"Whoa!" the blue squirrel half-screamed as he barely dodged the makeshift weapon. He then grabbed a shard himself, quietly wincing as he received fresh cuts on his hand. As the two had some 'glass dagger' swordplay, the girls were having a little trouble themselves.

By now, Flaky had received more than a fair share of cuts, scratches and bruises on every part of her body; Eclipse was the same, panting and wincing from the injuries she earned (not to mention a painful burning sensation that's encircled her neck). "Where did you learn to fight like that?" the wolf demanded. "Your brother – who else?" the porcupine replied, "And if you ask me, he fights _way_ better that you!"

Those words acted as a taunt, for it enraged Eclipse that she suddenly charged and tackled a surprised Flaky to the floor. "No!" she yelled as the wolf once again tried to reach for her heart. "_Nobody compares me to my own brother, you fucking bitch!_" she yelled, laughing evilly as her claws scraped the skin under the red fur. Flaky then summoned her strength and successfully shoved the clawed hand away; at the same time pulled Eclipse close and bit hard on her right shoulder (even though she was inches away from the still-sparking shock collar).

The resulting blood-curdling shriek was enough to draw away Flipqy's attention, leaving him wide open to Splendid's attacks. But the blue flying squirrel miscalculated his jab and his fist landed on the shock collar, electrocuting himself before stumbling backwards into a shower stall. "Heh, loser…" Flipqy muttered as he glanced at the unconscious squirrel. As he tossed away his 'glass dagger' and began to run to his sister's aid, Splendid groaned and slowly began to stir as cold water pelted softly onto him.

Eclipse stumbled backwards, growling as she placed a hand over a bleeding bite mark on her shoulder. Flipqy noticed Flaky's blood-marked lips and understood what had occurred. "Suck it up! It's just a bite!" he scolded his twin sister as he inspected it; tore off a strip of his prison jumpsuit and bandaged the wound. The porcupine hated the familiar taste of blood in her mouth, but for some reason, she didn't mind it this time.

"You've got a lot of nerve hurting her that way…" he growled, "And now we're both gonna teach you a lesson!" A sudden _WHOOSH_ stopped the twins from advancing any further as Splendid appeared, landing next to Flaky. "Two against one? That wouldn't be fair then, would it?" he said while inspecting the red porcupine's injuries at the same time.

For a few minutes, only the steady electric _crackle_ pierced the heavy silence that settled around them. The almost-distinctive odour of burning flesh reached Splendid's nostrils; he noticed neither Flipqy nor Eclipse seemed happy about it either, but they made no move to remove their collars. _'They seem weakened as well – but I guess their little shock treatment is keeping them on their feet,'_ the blue squirrel mentally added.

"Are we just gonna stand here and have a stare contest?" Eclipse demanded, twitching her eyes as sparks flew from her collar. Flaky clenched her fists and assumed a Judo stance. "So…" Flipqy mumbled as he copied her stance, "Let's see if my training lessons had finally paid off." And with that, all four moved swiftly towards each other; the boys somehow got separated by the girls as they resumed their battles.

Meanwhile – Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom had managed to escape a swift execution; around them were murdered tiger soldiers. "We could go home and get backup, but we can't just leave our comrades in there," said the dark-green chameleon, "And we can't barge in unarmed either. Got any other ideas?" The yellow mouse thought for a while, and then hurriedly salvaged the dead soldiers for guns and ammo – all he obtained were a few half-empty cartridges and some hand grenades. Figuring it's more than enough, the two re-entered the Tiger Base via an open window.

Back to the fight – Splendid yelped as he was shoved clean across the room, smashing his entire body against the concrete wall while Flipqy (angrier than ever) charged towards him. Flaky was on the floor one again, this time trying to keep Eclipse pinned while said wolf struggled wildly beneath her. The blue squirrel shook off the dizziness and flew away just as the green bear was about to land a sucker punch to his face; the gray-black-and-white wolf feigned a punch and shoved off a distracted porcupine, but failed to pin her as she rolled away.

"I don't think we can hold back much longer!" Flaky half-screamed, "We'll have to get those collars off before their brains get fried!" Splendid mentally agreed as he dodged Flipqy for the umpteenth time. The porcupine then yelped as the wolf pounced and pinned her, growling rabidly and dripping her drool all over her red fur.

Just as Flaky thought she was done for, a loud _THUNK_ was heard; she turned her head and smiled at Sneaky who stood over her, holding a crowbar. "Guys!" Splendid shouted as he struggled to keep Flipqy's claws off him. The dark-green chameleon immediately rushed over and _WHACKED_ the bear on the head; helped up the panting blue squirrel.

It was then they heard the pained groans. "Uh oh…" Sneaky muttered as they watched the green bear and his gray-black-and white wolf sister twitch involuntarily on the floor, their collars seemingly-endless sparking dying as seconds passed. The twins doubled over, still groaning as they finally felt the pain they had endured during their shock treatment. And then…_SNAP!_

_'The shock collars…'_ Splendid thought as they continued to watch. _'They're…falling apart?'_ Flaky mentally noted, figuring the electricity had fried its silicon chips due to intense heat. Flipqy and Eclipse were curled in fetal positions on the concrete floor, coughing as air rushed into their lungs; finally able to breathe easier as their tight shock collars lay in charred pieces near their red-and-almost blackened necks.

Golden eyes shifted to blues and greens as they blinked. "G-Guys…" Flippy rasped as he and his sister slowly sat up. Flaky bit back a sob and rushed over to her boyfriend; hugged him close as she shed a few tears. "Flaky, could you move over a bit?" Sneaky asked as he took out a portable First Aid kit; began dabbing some burn ointment on Flippy's half-burned neck.

Moonlight was sobbing into Splendid's chest, repeatedly apologizing and claiming she had no control over her actions. Sneaky tossed the ointment to the blue flying squirrel and he began nursing his girlfriend, suppressing a chuckle everytime she whimpered painfully. "We'll get you all patched up when we get home," Sneaky explained, "Right now, let's –"

_BANG!_

They flinched at the gunshot; turned their shocked eyes onto an enraged Tiger General. Held in one of his claws was a pistol; the other held Mouse Ka-Boom, the yellow mouse struggling feebly at the metal encircled around his neck. He thought he could ambush the Tiger General, but the tables were turned as their adversary caught him first.

"You may have escaped my shock treatment," the blue tiger growled, "_But none of you will leave my base alive…_" And with that, he pressed a button.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"_Sacre bleu…_" Mouse Ka-Boom whimpered. He didn't need to tell them what the beeping was about because their answer is in plain sight – the Tiger General had turned him into_ a living bomb_.


	14. Chapter 13: Escape

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 13 – Escape**

* * *

><p>"You bastard…" Flippy muttered through clenched teeth; he noticed they have less than 20 minutes to escape this situation. He also noticed he's not in great shape due to his earlier battle with Splendid; said squirrel, Flaky and Moonlight are in the same state as he is. Mouse Ka-Boom yelped as he was tossed away; wincing as his head connected with the floor. "Sneaky, help Mouse disarm the bomb," Flippy ordered, "I'll handle –"<p>

"No," Splendid interrupted as he held the green bear back, "I will." As soon as the words left his mouth, he began to throw a punch straight for the Tiger General's face. But his opponent seemed to have read his intentions earlier and dodged at the last second, smirking as the blue flying squirrel slid on his stomach across the floor.

But he wasted no time getting back on his feet; charged towards his opponent once again, managing to pin the blue tiger despite the height difference; knocked away his pistol at the same time. "_Argh!_" Splendid yelped as claws pierced both his 'wings', tearing in two as he was kicked off. The Tiger General then grabbed and tossed him like a rag doll, smirking as the blue 'hero' went _SMACK_ against the wall.

"NO!" Moonlight screamed, glistening tears running down her cheeks as she noticed blood seeping out of her boyfriend's shredded wings and from a gash on his head. She then averted her gaze to the Tiger General; pounced as she howled angrily. But once again, her adversary dodged and she was left skidding across the floor on her stomach. "Sis, look out!" Flippy warned as the tiger's claws clicked menacingly behind her.

Moonlight turned in time and blocked the claws, grunting as they slowly inched towards her face. Figuring she won't give up, he pulled his right claw away and immediately aimed at her unprotected waist. "_AH!_" Moonlight shrieked as the sharp metal dug into her side, blood gushing out as the claw withdrew. Her vision blurred…then faded to black as she fainted.

Meanwhile in the corner, a nervously-sweating Sneaky is trying to control his shaky hands as Mouse Ka-Boom instructed him in disarming the bomb. "See those wires?" said the yellow mouse, "I need you to slowly pull them away without disconnecting them. I believe the main wire is just underneath the tangle." But one of the wires happened to be loose and the dark-green chameleon's fingers slipped it out of place. "_Zut!_" Mouse Ka-Boom cursed under his breath. They now have _less than 5 minutes_…

"Flaky, don't!" Flippy begged as he watched his girlfriend run towards the Tiger General armed with two spikes-turned-daggers. The Tiger General's robotic red eye flashed beneath his eye patch, smirking as his left claw temporarily morphed into a machete. "Whoa!" the red porcupine yelped as she leaned back, barely able to parry his attacks as he swung his weapon continuously.

Flaky gasped as her makeshift weapons were then sliced into useless stubs; yelped as she was kicked in the stomach. She then shrieked as his claws headed straight for her…but they never made contact as she was whisked away by Flippy. "Stay here," he ordered as he placed her next to Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom who were still busy with the bomb (they have only 4 minutes left at this point).

"Just calm down," the mouse hissed between his teeth, glaring at the shaky chameleon's hands as he finally parted the wiry web. Flaky watched as Flippy stood before his arch enemy, angrily clenching his fists as he seemed to be concentrating. He then blinked his eyes – Flipqy had taken over. "It's time to end this once and for all…" the insane bear growled. The Tiger General snickered. "Show me what you got, boy…" he replied.

Roaring, Flipqy charged head-first into his opponent, twisting away as claws dove straight for him. The green bear then turned swiftly and landed a roundhouse kick towards the blue tiger's waist. As he was about to deal another blow, his air supply was knocked out of him as he was elbowed in the ribs; this was then followed by a claw encircling his neck. "You might as well give up now…" the Tiger General growled as he lifted him up, "Or do you prefer to join your father in Hell?"

"You wish!" Flipqy snarled and successfully connected his kick with the tiger's torso, which resulted in having him dropped back on his feet. The resulting metallic _THUNK_ and dull _WHIRR_ was enough to tell the war veteran that he had hit his control centre as the Tiger General suddenly seemed out of breath. He was about to punch it again when both fists were encircled in cold metal; he grunted as the tiger's claws attempted to break his wrists.

_ZAP!_

"Watch it!" Flipqy yelled, barely dodging Splendid's laser vision as it attempted to slice away the claws – he missed anyway, but it was enough to release the green bear from the blue tiger's hold. Splendid teetered on his feet, leaning against the wall to prevent himself from collapsing. Before he could fire another laser beam, his vision wavered as his head throbbed; shut his eyes and growled, silently wishing the pain would just go away.

Not far off, Moonlight came to and began dragging herself on the floor; blood continued to leak slowly from her injury and she could feel herself weaken by the minute. Flaky noticed and quietly stood. She pressed herself flat against the wall and – pretending to be a 'shadow' – began to make her way to the wolf, occasionally freezing out of fear. "Hang in there…" the red porcupine whispered as she helped Moonlight up, earning a pained groan in reply.

_'Red wire, blue wire…red wire, blue wire – which one, damn it!'_ Mouse Ka-Boom thought, silently panicking as they have only 2 minutes left. Sneaky was having trouble deciding himself – partly because he wasn't trained to diffuse bombs and the other being regret of hating Physics lessons. _'Serves me right…'_ he mocked himself.

Back to Flipqy and the Tiger General – both were still locked in combat, throwing a repetitive combination of kicks, punches and blocks. The golden-eyed bear could feel exhaustion creeping up to him as he mentally cursed his opponent of being part machine. He then lost his guard for a fraction of a second and was hit across the face, the sharp claw slicing a fresh cut on his cheek; he was then kicked and pinned to the ground.

Flipqy was about to free himself when he froze at the sight of a gun barrel pointed directly at his face. What made matters worse was that his opponent was crushing his chest with the weight of his foot; found it difficult to breathe and was unable to shove it away. "_Move and he dies!_" the Tiger General ordered as he caught Splendid move away from the wall. Moonlight growled – more from pain than anger – as she helplessly watched her brother struggle to get some air into him; Flaky was frozen in place, letting out choked sobs as she witnessed the scene.

"It's over now, boy…" the Tiger General muttered as he glared down at an exhausted Flippy. Moonlight winced as she clutched her stabbed side; Splendid tensed, ignoring the searing pain in his torn 'wings'. "Don't –!" Flaky screamed as their adversary's pistol cocked, but she was cut off when –

_BANG!_

Everyone in the room froze as the single gunshot echoed in the otherwise-silent room…no screams followed; not even a gasp. Flippy (the gunshot had snapped him back to normal) couldn't believe what had happened; he glanced at a bullet hole planted close to his left eye. "I can't bring myself to kill you…" the Tiger General muttered, tossing away his pistol and lifting his foot off the war veteran. He then took out a remote and pointing it at Mouse Ka-Boom, pressed one of the buttons.

_"Bomb deactivated,"_ announced a computer-like voice before the bomb vest dislodged itself from the confused yellow mouse. At the same time, he sighed in relief – had 30 more seconds passed, the Tiger General would've taken their lives along with his.

Splendid walked over to Flippy and helped him up; both stared at the Tiger General with confusion written in their eyes. "Why?" Flippy finally asked. As though it's an answer, the Tiger General pulled out a tattered photograph from his coat pocket; handed it to Flippy without a single word.

In the picture, it showed him smiling as he posed close to Captain and Starlight; all three were young high school students back then. "I found this hidden among some old documents your parents left behind," explained the Tiger General, "I didn't understand why they would leave such an important item the day they escaped with you…but now I see the reason."

Flippy didn't need any further explanations – the reason the Tiger General couldn't bring himself to kill him was because he remembered the friendship he had with Captain and Starlight; guilt and regret had finally stabbed through his evil soul. "It's time I pay for my actions," said the blue tiger as he pressed a different button on the remote.

_"Self-destruct initiated,"_ announced a computer-like voice, _"All personnel have T-minus 60 seconds to evacuate the premises."_

"Run," the Tiger General ordered. Flippy and Splendid nodded and fled to their friends, who were already heading out the blasted wall. The green bear then stopped and turned to the Tiger General. "Don't waste time, soldier!" he yelled over the blaring alarm, "Escape the base while you still can!" He then gave a final salute; Flippy quickly returned it and ran off.

As soon as he was abandoned, the Tiger General picked up his pistol and cocked it. Just as he aimed the gun to his head, Captain and Starlight's ghostly forms suddenly appeared before him; they seemed to be smiling. Thinking he had gone insane, the blue tiger let out a crazed laugh and pulled the trigger.

_BANG! Thud…_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flippy heard the echoing gunshot, forcing himself to keep running and not to look back. "Which way?" Splendid yelled as the group ran blindly through the winding corridors. "Moonlight!" Flaky half-screamed as the wolf finally fainted from massive blood loss; Splendid picked up his unconscious girlfriend and applied some pressure over her bleeding gash.

"This way!" Flippy called out as he took the lead. Sneaky looked ahead and noticed the tiger soldiers (at least those still alive in the base) were all heading towards a possible emergency exit. All around them, the walls suddenly began to crack and parts of the base began falling apart as though it's threatening to bury them ahead of schedule.

_"T-minus 30 seconds…"_

"_WHOA!_" the group screamed as the path they were taking suddenly got blocked by a collapsed wall. "I know another exit – come on!" Flippy yelled as they took an alternate route.

_"T-minus 15 seconds…"_

Flippy threw open the door and the group found themselves outside...at the roof of the Tiger Base. "What now, genius?" Splendid half-mocked. Mouse Ka-Boom then called them over as he pointed to a pile of metal sheets (some repairs may have been taking place); there's also a large hill which is a few meters jump away. "Stand back!" the blue squirrel ordered as he begun welding some sheets into a makeshift sled; Moonlight was handed over to Sneaky while he worked quickly.

_"T-minus 10 seconds…"_

"Everybody hang on!" Splendid yelled as he took up the rear. He knows he can't fly due to torn wings, but he still has his strength. Grasping one end, he took a running start and leaped just as they were about to reach the edge; took his seat as the 'sled' began sailing through the air before inclining and sliding down the large hill.

_"T-minus 5 seconds…4…3…2…1…"_

_BOOM! CRASH! CRUMBLE!_

"Get down!" the yellow mouse screamed as debris began raining around them. By the time they looked up, they were heading straight for –

"_BRAKES! SOMEBODY HIT THE BRAKES!_" Flippy yelled, but his order came too late and the sled suddenly flew off the cliff. Moonlight was startled awake and screamed along with the rest as they plummeted several feet.

Splendid reacted quickly and grabbed Sneaky by the hand, who instinctively grabbed Mouse Ka-Boom, followed by Moonlight, Flippy and Flaky. As the metal 'sled' crashed to the ground below, the six were left hanging on a ledge Splendid managed to grab at the last second.

"D-Don't let go…" the red porcupine whimpered as her feet dangled beneath her. "I won't – just hope no one else does either!" Flippy replied as he tightened his grasp. Moonlight groaned as her side throbbed painfully, suppressing the need to let go of her brother. Mouse Ka-Boom felt he's in a bad position as he's trying to carry the weight of three of his comrades, but then thought it was Sneaky who's got it worse.

_Crack…_

Splendid gasped the ledge slowly began giving way, eroding under his fingers due to their combined weight. _'No…please…' _he chanted quietly as he felt himself slip, much to everyone's horror. Then without warning, the ledge crumbled away completely.

_"AAH!"_


	15. Chapter 14: Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Blood &amp; Fire (2)<strong>

**Chapter 14 – Epilogue**

* * *

><p><em>WHOOSH!<em>

Seconds ago, they were falling off a cliff's ledge…but now it feels like they're flying. _'Am I…'_ they each thought, _'Are we…dead?'_ The blue sky above them seemed so bright; so peaceful. _'Is this Heaven?'_

"Relax, you're still alive," a familiar voice replied. Flippy was first to snap out of his semi-dazed state and glanced around for the owner of the voice; smiled as he recognized a familiar face. "What would you guys do without me?" Splendont added. The rest of the group snapped out as well and noticed they're sitting on some strange cloud-like mattress.

Flaky immediately cowered behind a confused Flippy the moment she saw the red flying squirrel. "I'm not mad at you," Splendont assured as he landed them gently on the sandy shore, "But how about a little 'thank you' since you guys were close to being –"

"Quit nagging already," Splendid interrupted, playfully punching his red doppelganger's arm, "And…thanks." Splendont chuckled and punched back, apologizing as his blue 'twin' let out a pained groan. "Okay, enough fooling around – let's go home," he added, following them to the Stealth Jet that was left bobbing lazily on the water since the 'rescue team' first arrived.

As they were about to board the Stealth Jet, Flippy took one last glance behind him. For that brief second, he thought he could see ghostly apparitions floating through the palm trees…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flippy blinked awake, squinting at the white walls and ceiling. _'Did I pass out on the trip home?'_ he thought, sitting up, _'I don't remember coming here, that's for sure.'_ He then stood up and padded to the bathroom to relieve himself. Glancing into the mirror, he almost jumped as Flipqy stared back at him. "Don't…" the green bear growled, "Just don't, okay?"

"You know I can't promise you that," Flipqy replied, "Your stay at the Tiger Base pretty much screwed you up." Flippy sighed and turned away from the mirror…and almost bumped into Flaky. The red porcupine smiled and hugged her boyfriend, almost crushing him. "Flippy~!" she exclaimed, "I missed you so much!"

"Can't breathe…" he gasped, silently growling as Flipqy snickered in his head. As she let go and led him out of the bathroom, she explained he was in a coma for three days and was worried about him not waking up. "What about Moonlight? Is she okay?" he asked.

Flaky pointed behind him to the bed that was to the right of his own – it was surrounded by a white curtain. Flippy held his girlfriend's hand and walked over, unable to stop the strange feeling in his stomach. _"Relax! It's not like she's gonna eat you or something,"_ Flipqy's voice echoed. The green bear then pulled back the curtain and –

"Splendid…what are you doing?" Flippy asked, one hand still holding the curtain open. Flaky curiously peeked and blushed at the sight – Splendid was on top of his sleeping girlfriend with his legs on either side of her. "It's not what you think!" the blue flying squirrel spoke quickly, "I thought she wasn't breathing and was about to perform CPR when she grabbed me and well…ended up like this." As if to prove it, he tried to pull himself free but Moonlight had a firm hold on him.

"Right…" Flippy breathed, "I'll just leave you two alone now." As the curtain fell back into place, he and Flaky were having some difficulty trying not to laugh at what they saw. "I guess we caught them at a bad time," the green bear whispered, making Flaky giggle even more. "Anyway, can we get some breakfast? I'm starving," he added.

"I don't think they fell for it…" Splendid whispered as soon as he heard them leave. Moonlight giggled and looked at her boyfriend. "Is that a problem?" she purred playfully. He smirked and resumed making out with her, both trying not to cause any commotion that would bust them out of their mood.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A week later…

Flippy and Moonlight paid a visit to their parents' graves. "Hey guys…" the green bear greeted, "Got these for you. Hope you're doing okay – wherever you are." The grey-black-and-white wolf then laid down fresh roses, half-burying them in the soil. Along with the bouquets, she placed a small golden statue between the headstones like an offering.

As they stood up and left the cemetery, a mist rolled over their parents' tombstones…

…low moans can be heard, followed by a distinctive scratching noise…

...the soil began to shake and crumble, like a miniature earthquake…

_…and then two pairs of half-rotten arms burst to the surface, bones and flesh partly covered in dirt and maggots…_

"_Ugh…_" Captain and Starlight moaned.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>[In case you're a little confused, the "small golden statue" is actually the cursed idol (some Mayan statue). I thought I'd give it some 'resurrection ability' for a slightly altered ending. It'll also give you an idea of how Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky got revived in an earlier chapter (which I didn't bother mentioning before).]<em>


End file.
